


Truth or Dare: YouTuber's Edition (Gone Sexual!?)

by Lambardo



Series: Boys in love [2]
Category: Danny Gonzalez, Danny Gonzalez - Fandom, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Kurtis Conner - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Complete, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Teasing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambardo/pseuds/Lambardo
Summary: Danny, Drew and Kurtis discover Truth or Dare: Youtuber's Edition. The game promises to end in sex. Things heat up between the three boys, until their game is interrupted by an unexpected visitor. Can a minor blackmailing plot get in the way of three guys who are THIS into each other? Let's find out!
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Danny Gonzalez, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez
Series: Boys in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765504
Comments: 104
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to add Disclaimer: In the context of this story, I treat Danny, Kurtis and Drew like characters. I like to write in such a way that the story feels like it could happen in real life, but obviously these guys are straight, married or in otherwise committed relationships. Since these are real people with real relationships, I hope to god they never read this, but if they did and it made them uncomfortable I would take it down. I just wanted to put this out there, just in case, since unlike other fanficiton this deals with real people.
> 
> I'm staying home and writing very quickly as a result. This was intended to be a sequel to 'You don't know what you want' but in reality it's more of a standalone story about Kurtis Conner joining Danny and Drew's existing relationship. My apologies go out to Jenna! There was so much going on with this story I didn't have the energy to negotiate one more plot-line. I hope you folks enjoy this, I've enjoyed writing it immensely. I'm not sure what the release installments will be, possibly Mondays again but I wanted to get started, cause I'm excited about this one. Critique/ comments are always welcome!
> 
> Final note: Please file a formal complaint if you or anyone you know has experienced whiplash from the tonal shifts between fluff and angst in this piece. I just didn't do a good job transitioning in this one, Haha. Hope you enjoy anyways!

“Guys, you won’t believe this app I found,” Drew’s voice lowered as he paused for dramatic effect. “Truth or Dare: YouTuber’s Edition”

“What?” Danny replied, looking up from his phone.

“That’s so specific.” Kurtis added with a giggle.

Kurtis, Danny and Drew were seated in various states of relaxation on the leather couch in the back of their tour bus. Lit by the soft warm glow of the oddly placed wall sconces, Kurtis was halfway through a beer, Danny was fucking around on his laptop while Drew was evidently browsing the app store.

“Players who make it through green and yellow will do anything in red” Drew continued, reading the description aloud. Danny and Kurtis laughed at his tone. “Has anyone ever actually played a game of App - Truth or Dare?” 

“No, literally no one ever.” Danny answered, sarcastically. His facial expression, the polar opposite of Drew’s barely contained excitement. 

“I’ve never played any sort of Truth or Dare.” Kurtis said, taking a sip of his beer. 

Drew and Danny gasped audibly.

“Well shit,” Drew stated, “I knew we’d have to play this but now we have to take it seriously.” Drew sat up from the uncomfortable looking sprawl he’d adopted in the coveted corner spot. 

Danny closed his laptop with a soft tap, and set it aside. He leaned forward seriously. His elbows resting on his sweatpant covered knees. “How many chickens do we get?”

“Uh, none.” Drew said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though he seemed elated that Danny was in. He read aloud from his phone again. “You will have sex as a direct result of this game.” A quiet fell over them before the statement sunk in, until they couldn’t contain their laughter. 

“So do we film this?” Kurtis asked as the giggled died down.

“What us having sex at the end?” Danny replied.

“No, Kurtis, this is your very first game of Truth or Dare-” Drew started.

“Also your first time having sex.” Danny murmured. 

Drew, ignoring the interruption, went on, “We’re not filming and we’re playing very seriously.” 

“Great.” Kurtis said, perkily. Drew and Danny laughed. Drew set up the game on his phone.

“Alright, I’m going to need a beer.” Drew rose from his spot, crawling over Danny’s lap to escape the C-shaped bus couch. Kurtis could basically reach Danny if he leaned across the low coffee table. Drew returned and showed them the app. The background was all green, and a cheery font read TRUTH or DARE.

Drew selected TRUTH.

_Which Youtuber have you fantasized about?_

“Danny, Easy.” Drew answered twirling the phone for Danny to make his choice. Danny shook his head and sighed. “What? I can’t lie. It’s Truth or Dare: Youtuber’s Edition.” 

Kurtis felt a nervous flutter in his stomach, the game was starting. Danny tapped a button on the phone.

_If you could trade places with any Youtuber, who would it be?_

“This is dumb.” Danny said. 

“Shut your whore mouth,” Drew commanded, “and answer the goddamn question.”

“How am I supposed to answer the question with my whore mouth shut?” Danny muttered. All three laughed, and Drew cracked open his drink. “I wouldn’t trade places with anyone, I like my life.”

“Whore.” Drew muttered and turned the phone to face Kurtis. “Pick dare.”

“You can’t just tell him what to pick.” Danny argued, as Kurtis’ finger came down on the DARE button. 

_Hold hands with the player to your right until your next turn._

Drew nearly spit out the drink he’d just taken. Drew coughed while Danny and Kurtis laughed at the truly wild dare. Once Drew had caught his breath, he held out his hand to Kurtis. Kurtis giggled and took it. 

“Is it time for the sex yet?” Kurtis asked. Drew laughed, but tugged him a little closer. So that they could rest their hands between them. His hand was cool, and Kurtis felt a tickly sort of embarrassment at the entirely wholesome action. Drew tapped DARE. 

_Have someone write a word on your forehead in Lipstick, then try to guess what it is._

“Anyone have any lipstick?” Drew asked. Danny shook his head. Kurtis smiled, reached under the coffee table and pulled out a pink highlighter.

“Why-?” Danny stuttered, perplexed. “Why do you even have that?” 

“I found it on the bus.” Kurtis stated, then pulled the cap off with his teeth. Drew sighed and tucked his chin, giving his forehead over to Kurtis’ non-dominant hand. Kurtis proudly wrote the letters: B-U-T-T

“Will that come off before the show?” Danny asked, quietly. Kurtis shrugged, then a giggle bubbled up. Danny couldn’t help but join in, the joke was stupid, but Kurtis’ laugh was contagious.

“How bad is it?” Drew asked, shaking his head and smiling at his friends’ mirth. 

“Four letters, comes before head” Danny hinted. 

“Shit-head.” Drew guessed, excitedly. 

Kurtis shook his head with a surprised giggle. 

“Cuck… head?” Drew said with uncertainty. 

Danny, caught off guard, started to laugh even harder. Kurtis shook his head and rolled to one side. He spanked his jean covered ass in Drew’s general direction.

“Oh, it’s asss-head.” Drew deadpanned, knowing full well what the answer was. Drew’s dumb joke only fueled the fire that was Danny’s giggle fit. Kurtis gave Drew a very stern look, then his eyes landed on Danny and Kurtis lost his composure. “Okay, it’s butt-head. Cool, good one.” 

“Why would it be cuck?” Danny said, as he caught his breath. 

“You know, cuck-head, it’s just what you call someone…” Drew picked up his phone, with the hand that wasn’t still intertwined with Kurtis’ “When, uh, they’re being a cuck.” Danny snorted, as Drew thumbed through a couple of questions on the app.

“What’re you doing?” Danny whisper-shouted in mock alarm.

“I wanna get to yellow.” Drew explained, as he skipped through dares. “I don’t know how this is Youtuber’s Edition. Other than that first question, none of this is about Youtube.” The background colour of the app turned yellow and Drew handed the phone to Danny. He hit TRUTH.


	2. Chapter 2

_Have you ever watched an “adult film”?_

Danny snickered and put the phone down on the small coffee table so the others could read the question.

“Yes.” Danny whispered, as if relaying some hot gossip.

“What one?” Kurtis asked seriously.

“Car insurance.” Danny said, “the movie.” This earned a laugh from Drew.

“Danny doesn’t watch porn,” Drew stated with confidence. “He just watches my videos.”

“Uhm actually, I watch Kurtis’” Danny said, with a wink at Kurtis. Kurtis made a show of blushing. Drew lifted Kurtis’ hand at Danny, as if to say: he’s taken.

“I watch people boiling eggs.” Kurtis murmured, catching the others off guard and sending both into a snorting fit of laughter. Kurtis took the phone and chose DARE, while Danny and Drew quieted down.

_Take your shirt off - bra can stay on though ;)_

“Did the app just winky face at you?” Drew asked. Kurtis let go of his hand, like he was performing a mic drop. Drew whimpered in mock sadness. Kurtis touched the hem of his shirt. There was hesitation, the kind you get when you’re the first one to lose an article of clothing in a game that promised to end in sex. Kurtis swallowed down the nervous flutter and used both hands to take off his T-shirt. 

“Is this thing for girls?” Kurtis asked. “Is the last dare going to be like fuck Jake Paul?”

“Oh god, I hope so.” Drew said, taking the phone and hitting TRUTH

_Do you like guys or girls?_

Drew snorted, “I’ll take whichever is available.” Danny flashed a quick look at Drew, then laughed. Kurtis took a sip of his beer to hide his surprise. Drew’s answer wasn’t exactly as straight as he anticipated it being. And the way Danny looked at him definitely wasn’t surprise. Kurtis shook his head and chuckled. Letting his Drink rest next to his knee. Danny took the phone next.

“Pick Dare.” Drew ordered. He was getting close to finishing his drink. His eyes narrowed at Danny, willing him to obey the order. Danny rolled his eyes, his finger hovered over TRUTH, then switched to DARE.

_Take your pants off._

Danny groaned with annoyance, but he got up and pulled his sweatpants straight down. Then he walked away.

“Anyone want a drink?” He asked as he bent to inspect the contents of the fridge. Kurtis thought he saw Drew’s eyes following Danny’s stride. It stirred a weird feeling in his stomach. He took another sip of his drink, hoping that might settle it. Drew accepted the offer of fresh beer and Danny brought two back. One for Drew and one for himself.

“This sucks. I miss my pants.” Danny said, directing his annoyance at Drew. “Why do I listen to you?”

“You do what I tell you to do.” Drew said, his drink hissing as it was cracked open. “It’s great.”

Kurtis felt more comfortable with Danny half dressed and starting a drink. His very light buzz called for dares, because they were exciting. He let that part of his brain drive and his finger landed on the corresponding button. 

_Sit in another player's lap until your next turn._

Kurtis’ heart beat loud in his ears. Exciting or terrifying, why’d he pick dare? Dares were scary.

“Lame,” Drew said. “Come sit with Daddy.” 

“That’s gross.” Danny observed. 

“Well, I already held hands with Drew, so…” Kurtis stood up and for a split second considered calling off the whole game, but Danny’s soft smile said it was fine so he drained his drink and took a seat in Danny’s cross-legged lap. 

Danny wrapped one arm around Kurtis’ bare chest. His hands were warmer than Drew’s. Kurtis could even feel Danny’s bicep as it flexed at this waist. His head felt fuzzy, and warmth was seeping through him originating from the place where Danny touched him. Kurtis tried to will his body to relax, to stop doing the bursting nerve-ending thing that was making his heartbeat so hard.

“Are you alright?” Danny whispered, in a tone meant only for him. Drew could probably hear just fine but there was something deeply personal about the way Danny’s voice lowered. “Are you cold?” Kurtis looked down at his hand, fuck, was he trembling. Shit, be cool.

“I’m okay.” Kurtis replied, his voice projecting something that hopefully sounded chill. “Are you good? Is my ass too bony?” Danny shifted him slightly, so that his back touched more of Dannys’ soft T-shirt. Kurtis found the new position quite comfortable, outside of the low hum of nervous excitement that was filtering through his body.

“You’re good.” Danny said softly, smiling at him reassuringly. Almost at the same moment they noticed Drew watching them with a cocky smirk. 

“You two look cozy.” Drew said, sipping his drink and letting his eyes drift to where Danny’s arm was resting. Kurtis thanked god that his cheeks didn’t pink with embarrassment. Which would only serve to encourage these sorts of comments from Drew. Danny was not so lucky, and the light blush that was growing earned a laugh from Drew. “Cute.” 

Drew took hold of the phone and selected DARE with no hesitation. 

_Kiss another player but not on the lips._

“Hey Danny, ready to give daddy a kiss?” Drew teased, winking at Danny for effect.

“Ew.” Danny murmured, and his grip tightened ever so slightly around Kurtis’ waist. Danny took a sip of his drink, avoiding making eye-contact with Drew.

“Who should I kiss?” Drew sang to himself, as he looked between Danny and Kurtis. Drew held out a hand to Kurtis, and beckoned with his fingers.

“Kurtis isn’t allowed to leave my lap.” Danny said with a note of possessiveness in his voice.

“I want his hand.” Drew clarified and Kurtis acquiesced. Drew took hold of Kurtis’ wrist and brought it to his lips. Kurtis felt Drew’s breath on the sensitive skin of his wrist. Drew pressed his warm lips to the baby blue vein there. Then Drew’s eyes flashed open and he looked at Kurtis hungrily. His aura calling to mind the exact opposite of chaste. Danny cleared his throat and Kurtis remembered to breathe. 

Somewhere in the back of Kurtis’ mind there was a voice which was very quietly asking ‘what the fuck?’ but the beer and soft warmth of the room with the couch at the back of the tour van was beckoning him to just roll with it. His heart was pounding but his body was begging him to see where this went. 

Drew dropped Kurtis’ arm and Kurtis pulled it towards his chest subconsciously. Drew handed the phone to Danny, who promptly picked DARE.

_Moan loudly and passionately._


	3. Chapter 3

Danny’s head fell back against the leather, and he directed a look of mock exasperation at Drew. Who snatched the phone to see what it said for himself. 

“Go ahead Danny.” Drew said, with a bemused smile on his face. “Whenever you’re ready.” Danny huffed at him, and bit down on a lip. “Kurtis, if you could just wiggle around a bit-”

“Oh my god, shut up.” Danny said, staring daggers at Drew. Kurtis’ mind, which had been blanking before, was now filled to the brim with thoughts of grinding his ass against Dannys’...

Kurtis giggled and did his best not to move at all. He could feel Danny’s breath on the bare skin of his back. He felt the muscle tighten in the arm that was wrapped around his waist. 

“Mmf” Danny moaned lewdly, and as he did, his arm pulled Kurtis a little tighter to his chest, shifting him close enough to feel something hard against his lower back.

Kurtis swallowed down a gasp as his heart beat shot up and his mind went white with shock. Danny’s touch on his waist felt incredibly hot. Kurtis squeezed his fists shut as the shooting high came down to a trembling liquid heat that simmered in his veins. He was not surprised to discover that he was now rock-hard. What surprised him was that his jeans were actually sort of hiding it. 

“Not good enough. Do it again.” Drew stated, casually taking a swig of his beer. Kurtis glanced over his shoulder; Danny’s cheeks were beet-red. 

Danny’s big blue eyes turned to him and pleaded for forgiveness.

“It was good.” Kurtis said, with a nervous giggle. Danny tried to shift Kurtis forward away from his dick, Kurtis resisted, Danny stopped and flexed the arm wrapped around Kurtis’ waist. The silent exchange brought Kurtis some sort of comfort. Although his heart rate was definitely not back to normal.

Danny handed Kurtis the phone and Kurtis felt a weird twinge in his chest that he would be leaving Danny’s lap. Especially since they had just come to some sort of agreement about whether Kurtis wanted to feel his dick or not. His nerves were shot, he was hard as hell, and all he knew was that he wasn’t ready for it to stop. He picked DARE. 

_Have another player tie you up until another dare requires you to be untied._

Kurtis giggled, and then started to laugh. This couldn’t be happening. He tilted the phone so Danny could see the screen. Danny started to laugh too, which Kurtis felt in his body. Kurtis handed the phone to Drew and Drew’s eyes lit up.

“This game… wow.” Drew commented, his voice was trying to sound sympathetic while his face was wildly excited. 

“We don’t even have anything. Do we?” Danny said. “We might have to skip this one.” Drew threw him an accusatory look, and crawled off the couch to find something to bind Kurtis’ wrists.

Kurtis shifted as if to leave his seat. Danny’s grip on his tightened. 

“Don’t go, you’re so warm.” Danny whispered. “Sorry about all this.” He added, his voice lowered. “We can stop if it’s getting too weird.”

“I don’t want to stop.” Kurtis managed to respond. His fuzzy brain was making it hard to form sentences, and he was so afraid that he might say the wrong thing and ruin everything. 

Drew returned with a tie, a necktie. Kurtis rose from Danny's lap nervously. Danny took a sip of his beer, to try and numb the pain of losing his personal heater. Drew turned Kurtis around and bound his forearms behind his back, wrist to elbow.

“Don’t make it too tight.” Danny said, narrowing his eyes at Drew. Kurtis felt Drew’s breath in his ear.

“Is it too tight?” Drew whispered, making Kurtis shiver. Danny’s eyes drifted over Kurtis’ tattooed chest, then his gaze flitted down to the ‘v’ of Kurtis’ hips. Some distant part of Kurtis' brain noticed this and his body was responding with a flood of warmth. 

“It’s fine.” Kurtis said and sat back down on the couch. His dick was starting to ache with how hard it was, and his jeans were doing a worse job of hiding it in this position. He flexed against the restraints, there was a little give but not much. Wow, yeah, it was definitely not helping with the boner.

Drew smiled at his handiwork, then took the phone and hit DARE.


	4. Chapter 4

_Touch another player's ass._

Drew turned his attention towards Danny, and smiled wide.

“Oh god. What is it?” Danny asked, lowering the bottle he had been about to drink from. Drew turned the phone his way and wagged it tauntingly. Danny rolled his eyes.

“It’d be cruel to take advantage of poor defenseless Kurtis.” Drew justified, enjoying Danny’s trepidation. 

“Yeah, but I don’t have pants.” Danny said, punctuating the statement with a long drink from his beer. 

“Guess it’s Kurtis then,” Drew said, switching targets. “Look what Danny’s done to you. He was too lazy to stand up and has subjected you to this- this humiliation.” Danny narrowed his eyes and shook his head. 

Kurtis watched the playful exchange with interest. Was Danny resisting because he was uncomfortable? Or was he just hard and wanting to hide it? Drew’s eyes were on him now. Kurtis giggled nervously, then glanced at Danny. Their eyes met and Kurtis held his gaze for a moment. He wondered if Danny could hear how hard his heart was beating.

Danny sighed and stood up. Drew smiled and his hand went straight for Danny’s ass. Drew gave it a quick squeeze and then a light smack. Danny’s cheeks were flushed. Kurtis’ eyes strayed to the outline of his cock tucked into the waistband of his boxers. Danny tried to scowl at Drew but the look in his eyes was much needier than he probably intended and Drew just looked pleased. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” Drew said as Danny sat back down. “Was it?” Danny shook his head and let out a long breath. “Maybe it even felt good.” Danny took the phone and selected DARE. 

Take off your shirt then rub your bare chest against the bare chest of the player to your left (no bras)

“Fuck me, you’ve got to be kidding.” Danny held the phone up so Kurtis could read it. Kurtis laughed and then leaned back to watch how this would play out. Drew gestured for Danny to show him the phone. Danny hesitated.

“No bras.” Kurtis teased lightly.

“What is it? ” Drew asked with excitement. Danny handed him the phone and Drew laughed out loud. “Oh, alright then.” Drew took his shirt off and patted his lap eagerly. Danny pushed his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly.

Danny’s eyes flicked over to meet Kurtis’ for a moment. Kurtis felt his stomach squirm, with excitement. There was a twinge of something that could have been jealousy, but he wasn’t sure what it was directed towards and he didn’t have time to examine it because Danny was standing now and his shirt was off. 

Kurtis bit his lip as his eyes followed the toned muscle of Danny’s tan shoulders and chest down to the lightly defined ‘v’ of his hips. And those hips lead him to something pressed up hard against the thin cotton of his boxers. Kurtis looked at Drew, in an attempt to keep himself from staring, only to discover Drew was practically drooling over Danny.

Danny crossed over to Drew’s lap and straddled his thighs. Kurtis’ heart tugged painfully. He wanted something. To be in Drew’s lap? To have Danny on his lap? It was impossible to tell. Regardless, he couldn’t look away. Danny hesitated once he was in Drew’s lap. His cheeks were red and Drew wore the cockiest grin, like he finally had Danny right where he wanted him. Drew took Danny’s wrist and put his arms back behind his back, sort of like Kurtis’ were tied. Danny let his arms rest there. 

Drew puffed out his chest and looked Danny right in the eye, daring him to follow through with it. Danny leaned closer and Drew mashed their chests together. 

Danny laughed and recoiled. Kurtis felt a giggle bubble up from his throat. Drew tried to bring their chests together again but couldn’t maintain this sincerity for long. Soon all three were laughing too hard to continue.

“How did I lose so much clothing?” Danny asked, glancing over at Drew and Kurtis, who were both shirtless. “Can I put my shirt back on?” 

“No.” Drew chirped immediately, as Danny sat down. His abs tensed just a little as the cool leather touched his back. “Just drink more.” Danny was already midway through a sip of his beer, but he pulled back at Drew’s words. 

“Alright, Kurtis. Do you think you’ll ever get out of this?” Danny said nodding his head at Kurtis’ bound arms. Kurtis struggled half-heartedly, in an attempt to get at the phone. Danny and Drew laughed, Danny took the phone and looked down at the screen. “Truth or dare?”

“He has to keep picking dare if he ever wants to get out.” Drew said with a chuckle. 

“Dare, please.”

“Oh my god.” Danny said, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth to hide his wide grin. He held it up so Kurtis and Drew could read it.

_Choose another player, Let this player put two fingers in your mouth._


	5. Chapter 5

“Why two?” Kurtis said, shaking his head in confusion.

“Yeah, are they going for like the ew, yucky, someone else’s fingers in my mouth angle?” Danny said. 

“No…” Drew said deliberately, “I’m pretty sure they’re going for the ‘put a penis-like thing in a girls mouth’ angle.” 

“Ohh.” Danny said. He and Kurtis wore matching ‘it all makes sense now’ expressions. Kurtis struggled against his restraints again.

“I guess I don’t need these off to do that.” Kurtis said with a sigh. He pouted a little. “Who wants to do it then.”

“Let me.” Drew chirped, “I’m closer.” 

“Be nice.” Danny warned. Causing Kurtis’ eyebrows to raise in concern.

“Aren’t I always?” Drew said and scooched a little closer to Kurtis. Kurtis, let his jaw drop open a little. He felt wildly apprehensive but his stomach was also butterflying with interest. Danny wore an expression that almost matched how Kurtis felt. Excited mixed with a nervous sort of energy.

Drew brought one hand to his chin to steady him. The soft touch so close to his neck made him shiver and behind his back, his hands squeezed his forearms, in anticipation. Drew brought his other hand up and Kurtis let his jaw fall open a little wider, he swallowed, but it didn’t help with the heat that was shooting down his abdomen towards his…

Drew’s fingers slipped into his mouth, fast at first and then easing deeper. Kurtis’ mind emptied itself completely, there was only breathing and the sensation of Drew’s fingers on his tongue, filling his mouth. Then they were pushing farther, rocking forwards, gently urging him to accept more. Drew pulled back briefly then pressed forward harder and rougher. A sound came from Kurtis’ throat that surprised him, less than a gag, it was much closer to a moan. 

Drew dropped his hand from Kurtis’ jaw and removed his fingers. For a moment Kurtis was only aware of the pulsing heat of blood rushing to his dick. Kurtis swallowed, and came to. He tried to remember how a normal person would react to that.

Danny’s cheeks were red, were they always that red? And he was leaning forwards in his seat. Drew was smiling at him.

“That’s a good boy.” He said, condescendingly. Kurtis managed a weak scowl of annoyance, as he fought to keep a grin off his face. Danny leaned back and ran his hand through his hair, letting out a slow exhale. Danny looked how Kurtis felt, like he desperately needed to cool down.

Drew simply looked amused. He tapped DARE on his phone and his smile grew from mischievous to undeniably masochistic. Danny noticed, and Kurtis felt his stomach turn over in a surprisingly pleasant way.

“Kurtis, get on Danny's lap.” Drew ordered. Kurtis’ mind went blank and before he'd even processed the command he was standing. Why did it feel so good to do exactly what Drew told him to. Danny looked from Kurtis to Drew with a mix of excitement and trepidation.

“Why does your dare make it so Kurtis needs to sit on my lap?” Danny asked pointedly. Kurtis froze where he was, still standing, his arms bound behind his back, his dick aching from where it pressed into his jeans. Drew held up the phone to Danny triumphantly. 

_Instruct two other players on how to kiss._

“Since you two are the only other players…”

“That can’t be what it means.” Drew shot Danny a pout, and Danny just rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m pretty sure this couldn’t be interpreted any other way.” Drew replied with a smile. “Kurtis,” Drew added, gesturing for Kurtis to take his seat. Danny set down his drink and opened his arms. 

Kurtis took a breath to steady himself. There was a little part of his brain that was so confused, but that part was also crazy horny. He felt like he couldn’t control himself, he couldn’t figure out what was happening and was a little afraid that by trying to figure it out he would somehow ruin it. So he straddled Danny’s lap. 

Danny helped him down, steadying him while his hands were still bound behind his back. Danny’s hands seemed to find a natural resting place on his hips. Danny was careful to set him so that their junk wasn’t aligned, Kurtis appreciated that he might get to pretend he wasn’t rock hard for a couple minutes longer. It probably didn’t matter, Danny was hard, his cheeks and chest were flushed red with arousal. Kurtis could practically feel the heat from his bare chest. 

Danny’s eyes were on Drew, looking for further instruction. Kurtis wasn’t prepared to look Danny in the eye while he was this horny. 

“Danny, put your one hand on the back of Kurtis' neck.” Drew instructed. Danny followed the command and Kurtis froze as those pretty blue eyes turned on him. “Yeah, do it romantically.” Drew said. Kurtis turned to face Drew, he looked overjoyed. He was watching them like they made for the greatest show he’d ever seen. “Steady him with your other hand.”

Danny’s hand tightened on Kurtis’ waist, Kurtis rolled his shoulders against his restraints. His hands were occupied so he didn’t have to worry about what to do with them. Where to put them on Danny’s body, but he couldn’t push Danny away, or pull him closer. He’d just have to take what Danny gave him. Kurtis shivered. 

“You okay with this?” Danny asked softly. To avoid the intensity of eye contact, Kurtis’ eyes flicked to Danny's lips. but before he'd truly considered the question, another command made his mind go blank.

“Kurtis, kiss him.”

Kurtis leaned in without hesitation. His soft lips meeting Danny's very lightly. It felt hot, like molten fucking electricity down his spine. It was racing through him shorting out his brain and pulsing uncomfortably in his dick. Danny's fist instinctively tightened in the curls at the back of his neck and the surprised "mmf” became a more resonant sound as Kurtis shifted his hips forward and allowed Danny greater access. Danny took it, sliding his tongue against Kurtis' lower lip and into his mouth. 

Kurtis couldn’t comprehend it. It felt incredible, feeling Danny’s lips move against his, so soft and hot. Danny's hand moved down to Kurtis' ass and Kurtis let loose a weak moan. Drew shifted next to them and Danny pulled back, with a gasp. He glanced over to Drew with a nervousness that confused Kurtis' addled brain. 

“Guys, what's happening here?” Kurtis asked, wholly unable to process the events that were transpiring. His voice was breathy, too breathy. Fuck that felt good. He wanted more, but his brain was starting to catch up and notice things. Things like the way he was rolling his hips into Danny’s. He put a pause on that, then there was something fucking weird about the way Danny was looking at Drew right now.

They heard a sound outside the bus, then a knock came through on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurtis’ heart began to pump harder than it maybe ever had in his life. Drew grabbed his shirt and threw it on, while Danny began to wrestle with Kurtis’ bindings. Kurtis tried to get up but almost fell, Danny caught him awkwardly and then pulled him into their tiny bathroom. 

“Hey Blake,” They heard Drew greet the interruption. “What’s up?” Danny softly cursed Drew and the knot, and the dark of the bathroom.

“I just wanted to go over something with you guys before the show tomorrow.” Blake replied, as they heard his footsteps climb up onto the bus. Blake was one of the lighting guys on the crew for their tour. Kurtis didn’t like him. There was no particular reason that Kurtis disliked him, he was friendly and good at his job, but Kurtis did his best to avoid the guy whenever possible.

“Can it wait till morning?” Drew asked, trying not to sound annoyed. He couldn’t help the little bit that creeped in though. 

“Where are Danny and Kurtis?” Blake asked. His heavy footsteps seemed to echo. Danny managed to slip the knot, freeing Kurtis’ arms. “Whose pants are those?” 

“Danny’s. He’s in the shower.” Drew stated, deliberately. “Such a mess, three guys living together, need a couple of wives in here to tidy up the place, am I right?” 

Blake's footsteps came closer to the shower. Kurtis felt Danny’s breath quicken. Kurtis was hyper aware of the heat radiating off of Danny’s tanned chest as it was pressed up against his. Danny’s hands weren’t on him anymore but their bodies were so close, they were a second away from a 'seven minutes in heaven' situation.

If this dude would fucking leave already.

“Where’s Kurtis?” Blake asked, his voice sounded like it could be right outside their hiding place.

“Beer run.” Drew lied. 

“This late?” Blake said. “You sure he’s not lurking around here somewhere?” 

“I’m certain, but I’ll text him and tell him to come straight to bed.” Drew said, they heard Blake’s footsteps recede. “Guess we’ll have to go over it tomorrow.” Drew called out, as Blake descended the steps. 

Kurtis felt Danny’s fingertips brush his thigh. Stirring the member that was finally starting to fucking soften. Danny laced his fingers into Kurtis’ and he felt the tingles all the way up his arm in the dark. 

“That was close.” Danny said, he sounded like he was smiling. Kurtis couldn’t keep the smile off his own face. Danny’s hand was so warm and comforting in the dark. Kurtis thought about trying to find Danny’s lips and finishing what they’d started. 

“You guys can come out now.” They heard Drew say, as the door cracked open and light filtered in. Danny’s hand dropped away and Kurtis squeezed his fist closed, mourning the absence.

Drew laughed at them as they emerged. Danny in just his boxers and Kurtis with the tie bunched up in one hand. Kurtis felt himself giggling, as his heart rate started to return to normal. All three laughed as the tension seeped out of the room. No one said anything but the game was over. Kurtis’ chest squeezed, feeling suddenly empty as Danny picked up his clothes and got dressed. 

Drew picked up his phone, and glanced down at the screen. “What do you think happens in red?” 

“That’s where we were supposed to fuck.” Danny commented, pulling his shirt on. Kurtis followed his lead and reluctantly tugged his T-shirt over his head.

“Danny, check out the fun YouTube themed dare that you could’ve done.” Drew said lightly, as he held the phone up for Danny to read. Danny snorted with surprise, then doubled over in laughter. 

Kurtis hardly grabbed a hold of the phone before Drew lost it as well.

_Let another player fuck your face, film it, and post it on Youtube._

“What?” Drew exclaimed, his voice pitching up at the end. 

“The fuck?” Danny said through wheezing breaths. Kurtis was helpless against their infectious laughter. 

“I don’t think you’re allowed to put that on YouTube.” Kurtis observed, putting on a deliberately naive tone.

“Who the hell made this?” Danny asked, trying to catch his breath. 

“A genius.” Drew replied, as all three calmed down. “Wait, guys, we didn’t even end up fucking.”

“What the fuck?” Danny agreed sarcastically, as he and Drew started to tidy up the couch. “Bullshit.” Kurtis felt strange laughing at the jokes, considering how horny he still was.

“There’s always next time, I guess.” Drew said softly and rinsed out an empty beer. “How was your first Truth or Dare experience, Kurtis?”

“Fuck, I forgot that was your first time.” Danny said with a hint of guilt. “Well it was my first time actually having fun during a game of Truth or Dare.” 

“Yep, a lot of firsts.” Kurtis said with a hint of a smile. Drew and Danny laughed. 

“Did you have fun?” Drew asked, like a mom asking her kid about school today.

“Yeah.” Kurtis admitted softly. He couldn’t look Danny in the eye for fear of letting him know just how much fun.

“You know what we should do to top it off?” Danny said, throwing Drew a very particular look. “Have a slumber party.” Drew smiled wide. Danny looked to Kurtis who was already nodding.

“Yeah. Yes.” Kurtis looked down to avoid Danny's gaze. A wall clock indicated that it was just past two in the morning, definitely bedtime. There was a small office room at the very back of the bus. Drew dragged the mattresses from their separate cots out to the floor and made a super bed which spanned from wall to wall in the tiny space. Danny followed with blankets and pillows and threw them in a heap on top of the mattresses.

Kurtis, looked at the super bed and felt warmth wash over him. Excitement like that of a little kid at an actual sleepover. They took turns brushing their teeth in the bathroom, Kurtis being the first one finished, started to arrange the super bed. Setting up the pillows and overlapping blankets and sheets so that they’d all be warm enough. While he was doing it, Danny emerged from the bathroom. 

“Who gets the middle?” Danny mused as he watched Kurtis spread out the final blanket. Kurtis sat back on his feet and looked over his shoulder at Danny. 

“Do you want it?” Kurtis asked. Danny’s arms were folded over his chest and Kurtis’ eyes were drawn to Danny’s biceps. Danny shrugged and smiled. “Middle spot has the highest cuddle risk.” Kurtis warned.

“I’ll take that risk.” Danny whispered, his smile fell a little as he got onto his knees, at Kurtis’ level. “You’re still doing okay?”

Kurtis nodded, before he really thought about it. Danny smiled, reassured. Then Drew rolled in. He stood in the entry, looking down on them.

“Get in losers.” He commanded, Danny and Kurtis followed his orders, with wide grins on their faces. Drew flicked off the light and crawled in with them.

“Now what?” Kurtis whispered. 

“At a slumber party?” Drew asked rhetorically. “Slumber.” Danny snickered. 

“I just thought it’d be fun to sleep like this.” Danny admitted softly. “I didn’t plan any further than that.” 

“This is fun.” Kurtis whispered, conspiratorially.

“Sleep you two.” Drew commanded quietly, “show tomorrow.”

“Alright, alright.” Danny began, “Goodnight Drew, goodnight Kurtis.” This sparked a chorus of goodnights, which ended in giggles. 

Kurtis closed his eyes and tried to sleep, the sounds of his two friends breathing nearby was both soothing and nerve-wracking. He noticed the light buzz he’d felt from the beer was fading into exhaustion but his head was still full of thoughts of the night. 

Curled on his side next to Danny, he touched his fingertips to his lips. It made him shiver. Kurtis rolled over, so he was facing away. Anytime his brain tried to remind him that it was just a game, or that it didn’t mean anything his heart sent a flood of warm hormones down to his dick. 

As a result, sleep didn’t come easily. Danny and Drew didn’t seem to struggle as much as him. Danny’s breath was soft and rhythmic nearby, while Kurtis suffered through a veritable picture show of dirty fantasies. Kurtis inched himself closer to Danny’s warmth. 

For someone who “wasn’t into guys” he sure was hard. It was the way Danny looked at him and touched him, then Drew telling him what to do. Kurtis bit his knuckle lightly to avoid chewing on his lip. His heart was flipping just thinking about it. 

It was just a game. 

Kurtis reminded himself firmly, as sleep started to settle his heart rate. Somehow the dirty fantasies faded into softer and cozier ones, until the sound of Drew and Danny’s rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurtis woke up with Danny’s arm curled around his chest. Kurtis’ heart kicked against his ribs in shock and excitement. Then he froze, afraid to move, lest he spoil the moment. Danny’s loose fist was resting on the bed near his head. He was engulfed by Danny’s body heat. Danny’s hips were pressed into Kurtis’ ass. He scooched back until he felt it again, Danny’s hard dick. 

Kurtis was glad he could at least bite into his hand, it helped to suppress the moan that threatened to tear it’s way out of his throat. He listened for some sign that Danny might be awake, but heard nothing. Kurtis’ heart was pounding and he was fully awake now. Then that hardness was shifting and grinding against him, and Kurtis felt the breath rush out of him, as his veins were flooded with heat. Kurtis’ dick almost hurt with it.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? 

He heard Drew stir on Danny’s other side. Kurtis shut his eyes and pretended to sleep, while his heart trundled along, thrumming loud as a freight train. He heard blankets shift, and then after a momentary paused, he heard Drew move. 

“Danny,” he whispered, his voice quiet and close. Kurtis felt Danny’s head move. Then Kurtis heard something, the wingbeat of lips meeting. It was a kiss. 

They just kissed. Kurtis nearly forgot to breathe for the surprise of it. His stomach turned over uncomfortably, and then he remembered he was supposed to be asleep. His lungs hurt as he struggled to accommodate the lost breath without giving himself away. 

“Oops,” Danny said, ever so quietly. There was a lull, some silent exchange occurred, then, “five more minutes.” Danny said as he hugged Kurtis to his chest, like a teddy.

Kurtis could not imagine feeling any more confused than he did at that moment. He felt Danny nuzzle into the curls at the back of his neck, and heard Drew get up to leave. Kurtis reeled silently. 

Danny was less concerned about sleep. He flexed his pelvis into Kurtis’ ass, seeking some sort of stimulation. His breath came in a short gasp. Kurtis’ dick responded to the treatment, stealing precious oxygen carrying blood cells from his brain. Danny did it again and again. It felt like an eternity before Kurtis heard Drew return. An eternity in which Kurtis couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to have that hardness pressing deeper. Danny shuffled away very gently, so as not to ‘wake’ him., and rose to stand with Drew.

“-so cute, dude.” Kurtis half-heard, as Danny moved farther away with Drew. “ -feels so good to just- ”

“I’m sure he does.” Drew agreed, “but you have to ask him if you can put your dick in him. It’s just proper etiquette.” Kurtis rolled his face further into the pillow to hide in case he blushed. What the hell was going on?

“I’m going to shower.” Danny said, punctuating the statement with a yawn.

“Mm, ‘shower’” Drew said, Kurtis could almost hear the air quotes. Danny grumbled playfully. 

“You gonna wake him up?”

“Put my dick in his mouth-” Drew mumbled. 

“Let him sleep.” Danny commanded, before Kurtis heard him shut the bathroom door. He only needed to pretend to sleep for a little longer. Then he’d have to wake up and pretend everything was fine and chill.

Fuck.

Kurtis began to mentally rehearse how to talk like someone who was chill. There were too many feelings, too much shit running through his head. What the hell was going on between Danny and Drew? What did it have to do with him?

Fuck, they had a show tonight. 

After a while Kurtis heard the water shut off, and Danny got out of the bathroom. Kurtis rolled over in bed and pretended to wake. He rubbed his eyes, and tried to act groggy. Danny wasn't the only one who desperately needed a ‘shower’.


	8. Chapter 8

Drew and Danny were none the wiser. Kurtis rolled straight from bed to the shower. Unable to find his phone, he came hard and fast to the mental image of sitting on Danny's lap, the previous night. He didn’t even try to slow himself, it wasn’t worth it. He was so pent up and confused that he just wanted it out. The rush of the release felt amazing, for a moment, then he got in the shower and imagined Danny doing the same thing in that very bathroom and his dick was practically hard again.

Today was going to be a long day.

“Anyone seen my phone?” Kurtis asked, after he got dressed. He searched through their nest of blankets. Drew came over and started to put the mattresses away, tidying up to assist with the phone search. Kurtis helped him and by the time the bus was in order again, Kurtis’ phone was still missing.

“I’m going to go get coffee.” Danny said as he grabbed a light jacket, and stuffed his wallet in his pocket. “Found it!” 

Kurtis came up to the front of the bus and found Danny standing outside. He handed Kurtis the phone. “It was just sitting on the ground out here.”

“Shit.” Kurtis said with a half a giggle. “That could’ve been bad.” Danny smiled at him and turned to go. Kurtis came back inside and popped onto twitter. 

That’s a lot of notifications. 

His brain registered, then his stomach sank. At 6am, his account had tweeted out a picture, a picture of Danny and Drew sleeping together. Kurtis looked at the picture for a long time. The angle looked like Kurtis had fucking taken it, from the side he was on.

Did he sleep-tweet? What the fuck?

It wasn’t explicit. It was fairly tame, but there was no caption. No joke to it. The comments ranged from ‘cute’ to ‘gay’. Kurtis thumbed through trying to identify how far it had spread. If he deleted it now, would those who’d retweeted it make it a bigger thing than it already was.

“Hey Drew,” Kurtis started softly. When he rounded the corner to where Drew was seated, He was met with poorly disguised irritation.

“Yeah? Is there something you wanna talk about?” Drew said with a deliberate coldness. 

“I-” Kurtis began but it caught in his throat. Drew looked so angry. 

“That wasn’t cool dude.” Drew said. “Danny and I don’t need this kinda shit.” 

“Should-” Kurtis stuttered “Should I delete it?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Drew said firmly. “Even better, maybe don’t post it.” Kurtis felt like shit. He turned back to his phone and deleted the tweet. Kurtis ducked into the other room away from Drew’s anger. Kurtis felt a ball swelling in his throat and he bit his lip in frustration.

What the fuck?

He looked through the pictures on his phone, the picture wasn’t even there. Where’d that picture even come from? Who was using his phone? He was asleep. Drew fucking knew that. Someone took his phone and posted that. Why? Why the hell would someone do that?

Kurtis’ phone was nearly dead so he plugged it in. then pressed his palms to his eyes and let out a slow frustrated breath. What did this mean? How the fuck did he wreck the really good thing this fucking quickly?

“Kurtis?” Danny returned, Kurtis heard him clamber onto the bus with his drinks. He set them down, discarded his coat, and wandered past Drew to the back of the bus. “Laura just called me about something on twitter.”

Fuck, Danny’s married. Kurtis’ stomach dropped again. Danny rounded the corner and suddenly his eyes were on Kurtis. Kurtis wanted to curl up into a ball.

“Yeah, I just deleted it.” Kurtis said. “I think someone hacked my account.” Kurtis heard Drew rise from the other room.

“Seriously? Have you changed your password?” Danny asked. Kurtis swallowed, shit, he should do that.

“Come on, you weren’t hacked.” Drew said, rounding the corner and stopping behind Danny. Danny turned as he approached, so his back was against the door frame and he could look between them. “Look at the photo.” 

Danny did look and cocked his head to the side. “Someone else could’ve taken it.” 

“Danny,” Drew said, condescendingly. Danny looked over at Kurtis pleading for some sort of explanation. Kurtis felt even shittier somehow.

A sharp wrap at the door of the bus cut through the tension. Danny and Drew left to check it out. Kurtis looked around for his laptop to change his passwords. He felt sick. His stomach flip flopped between anger in his chest and a throbbing guilt in his gut. He felt helpless. Perhaps this was some karmic joke, take an amazing night and throw a shit morning at him to balance it out. 

The knock on the door was their signal to get their act together.


	9. Chapter 9

“Morning Kurtis!” Blake called out as they got to their venue to start checking lights and sound. 

“What did you want to check with us last night, Blake?” Drew asked. He strode over to Blake and Kurtis thought back on the previous night. Wondering if he’d seen his phone after Blake had come onto the bus.

“Do you think Blake took your phone?” Danny asked, voicing Kurtis’ thoughts. Kurtis shivered as Blake glanced over at them. 

“I don’t know.” Kurtis replied, and Danny moved on. 

What he’d meant to say was yes, definitely, but he didn’t give voice to those thoughts. Blake was a fan of Kurtis’, so he felt guilty for feeling so certain that the guy had done it.

As the day progressed, screenshots of the tweet were sent to Danny and Drew. The negative feedback was minimal relative to the number of people who’d seen it. The photo was poorly lit, and it didn’t show too much. Some rationalized it as them having passed out on nearby couches backstage. 

At some point they found food. Danny struggled to eat on the days they performed so he stuck to water. Kurtis almost understood how he felt. Today, he felt incredibly low. Drew was speaking to him, but they staunchly avoided talking about the previous night, and/or the tweet. Their joking was superficial and Kurtis’ heart ached for the inside jokes. The poking fun and each other and genuine enjoyment of one another's company.

They started to half-ways get ready for the show. Kurtis came back-stage with another coffee and overheard Danny and Drew talking in a change-room. He almost walked in, almost.

“I believe him, Drew.” It was Danny. 

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.” Drew replied, sarcastically, then his tone switched to something more sincere, “Please be careful around him. What if something bigger than that got out? I don’t want Laura or Amanda dealing with some dumb shit just so Kurtis can get some fuckin’...” 

“Some what?” Danny asked, his voice drifting from sarcastic into annoyance. “Clout? Do you seriously think he’d do that?” There was a static silence. 

“I’m not trying to be a dick,” Drew said, softening a bit. “Last night was super fucking fun.” There was a pause and Kurtis heard their lips meet. “But I think you’re overlooking this cause you’re crushing on him so hard.” 

Kurtis’ fists balled and he squeezed till he felt his nails dig into his palm. What the hell? 

“Doesn’t mean I just stop having a brain.” Danny said. “And you were just as into him, until this. Are you jealous?”

“Danny, I’m married, not jealous.” Drew deadpanned. “Not sure if you’ve noticed,” the caustic sarcasm practically dripped from his voice. “But there are some people in our glorious country who aren’t really down with what looks like adultery. Particularly, the gay with another married dude, kind.”

Adultery? Who the fuck used the word adultery? It was obvious, Kurtis was realizing, that there was something going on between Drew and Danny. Kurtis could tell by the awkward sunken left-out sort of feeling that was whirling around in his stomach. Kurtis could maybe deal with that, but Danny had a crush on him too? 

He felt overwhelmed, that was the big mood. Danny had a crush on him, Drew hated him, Blake fucking hacked his phone. Kurtis let out a shaky exhale. He was due on stage in half an hour.

Kurtis strode over to Danny’s bag and pulled out a prescription bottle, it didn’t have his name on it but he stole a couple pills anyways. Then dropped the bottle back in the bag. He looked at the little white ovals in his hand, and went to find a beer to take them with. 

Beer in hand, the pills went down easily. Danny had them to help with his nerves before the show. Kurtis wasn’t looking to get high, he was looking to get numb enough to do his set without this fucking rock of a weight in his stomach.

Kurtis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took another swig of his beer, to still the shaking of his hands. The vibrations seemed to grow increasingly desperate the longer he put off answering. Kurtis brought the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” Kurtis felt himself say automatically. 

“Kurtis, I think I found out who hacked your phone.” Blake said, his voice friendly and excited.

“How’d you know about that?” Kurtis asked, anger crawling it’s way up the back of his spine. Literally the last thing he needed to fucking think about was this.

“He told me.” Blake said, quickly. “He wants to talk to you about a video.” Kurtis felt like he might actually throw up. He bit down on his lip and looked up into the rafters.

God, am I a fucking joke to you?

“Blake man, you gotta just call the cops.” Kurtis pleaded, his voice was flat with annoyance, and anxiety. “This is so sketchy.” 

“I don’t know man. I think you should meet up with him.” Blake replied. “After the show, I’ll drive you to the address he wants to meet at.” 

“Blake, that seems like a good way to get murdered.” Kurtis responded. 

“I’ll be with you. We can good cop, bad cop him till he gives up whatever he’s got on you.” Blake said excitedly.

“Whatever dude,” Kurtis said as the buzz started to hit him. “I’m probably just going to call the cops.” Blake assured him that they could handle it and Kurtis hung up feeling sketched right out. 

Blackmailed? Seriously? 

Blake probably wanted to get him alone so that he could confess to stealing his phone, and beg him not to call the cops. Did Blake take that picture too? He couldn't get on the bus without anyone waking up, could he? Kurtis shook his head. The beer was helping the drugs along, and he felt a numbness starting in his fingertips.

But the show must go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, for sticking around! Things are going to get a little bit crazy next week. Can't wait to share with you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

By the time his set was over, Kurtis felt good. He felt drowsy, but finally fucking empty. Nothing mattered, there weren’t any thoughts, everything could be done on autopilot. Closing the show, doing the meet and greet. He was laughing along with Danny and Drew like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

“Are you okay?” Danny whispered to him, as the meet and greet wound down. Kurtis smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah, man.” Kurtis replied automatically. He loved that he didn’t even have to think to respond. Blake approached him as well.

“Half an hour?” He asked eagerly. 

“Yeah, I just need to change.” The words left his mouth but he almost couldn’t feel his lips move. Danny raised an eyebrow at him as Blake turned and got out of their way. Kurtis didn’t know how to respond to an unasked question so he ignored it. 

Backstage, they changed into their normal clothes and it felt like they were finally done. Kurtis breathed out relief, he couldn’t wait to crawl into his tiny fucking cot and just sleep. 

Kurtis moved to go find Blake but Drew stopped him. He grabbed Kurtis by the bicep, and held him. Drew was taller than him and Kurtis fought the urge to tear his arm out of Drew’s grasp.

“Where are you going?” Drew asked, his voice was casual but his face was serious. Kurtis glanced down at the place where Drew held his arm, and then back up to Drew. Their eyes met for a moment. “Are you fucked up right now?”

“Fuck off.” Kurtis replied, his voice low and his heart pounding defensively. Drew dropped his arm and Kurtis pulled it in tight to his body instinctively. Drew looked annoyed, or concerned? Didn’t matter. “I’m fine.”

“Is Blake taking you somewhere?” Drew asked sternly. 

“Fix my phone.” Kurtis mumbled and tried to leave. This time Drew let him. Kurtis got all the way out the front door, before his brain caught up to what he’d said to Drew. 

That was really rude. He regretted cursing at him. He almost wanted Drew to prevent him from going with Blake. The guy gave him the creeps. 

Blake was waiting for him, just outside the back door. 

“Turns out we don’t have to go far, the guy wants to meet just a couple blocks from here. We can walk.” Blake said.

Kurtis felt strangely better about that. They were in an unfamiliar city but still downtown, it wasn’t like Blake was taking him to some abandoned warehouse. He also wasn’t getting in a car with Blake. 

You know, cause you’re not supposed to get into the car with a serial killer.

Kurtis mentally shook himself, that was mean. Just because Blake made him uncomfortable didn’t make him a serial killer. Kurtis’ limbs felt light as feathers as they walked. Kurtis tried to make some mental notes of where they were going so he could find his way back. 

“Kurtis, you know I’ve been a fan since like, the vine days.” Blake said softly. He was about an inch shorter than Kurtis, though built a little thicker. Kurtis nodded in response, glancing at the closest street sign to see where they were.

“Yeah? That’s cool man.” Kurtis answered automatically. His brain still fixed on doing mental map math. 

“Oh yeah, I was obsessed.” Blake responded. Kurtis felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle a little. Blake rounded a corner and started to take him down an alley. It wasn’t dirty or disgusting, it was lit well enough, but something about it made Kurtis’ skin crawl. 

“That’s sorta weird, dude.” Kurtis murmured. Halfway down the alley, Blake stopped walking. 

“Yeah, so finding out that you’re into dudes was like…” Blake paused, he sucked his bottom lip in. “it’s like a dream come true, honestly.” The little feeling in Kurtis’ stomach that said this was a bad idea, turned into a fire alarm at that moment.

“What are you talking about?” Kurtis’ heart slammed into his chest. He felt the urge to just fucking run. He glanced down at his phone. 

“Look at me.” Blake said firmly.

“Danny wants to know where I am.” Kurtis lied, his voice low. He quickly texted Danny the names of the most recent streets he remembered seeing. Blake knocked his phone out of his hands. It cracked and skittered away. 

Kurtis didn’t even react for a moment. His heart was pounding but he couldn’t move. He didn’t know what the normal thing to do in this situation was. Did he go grab the phone? Run for his life? He looked up at Blake.

“You were kissing Danny last night.” Blake’s voice was icy, with a note of excitement. “What else did you let him do to you?”

“This isn’t funny.” Kurtis had the simultaneous urge to deck the guy, and run away as fast as he fucking could, but his body wouldn’t move.

“You were there, you remember.” Blake said with a malicious smirk. “Wanna see the video I have? Might help jog your memory.” Blake hit play on his phone. A blurry video started to play. 

“Kurtis, kiss him.” Drew’s voice came through the phone’s speakers. Kurtis felt his guts twist with anger and terror at once.

“I’m going to call the police.” Kurtis said with as much courage as he could muster. Blake shrugged, grinning like he’d like to see Kurtis try.

“Video’s going live in an hour unless I say that it doesn’t.” Blake grinned. Kurtis felt like he might be sick. 

“Why?” Kurtis said, the words were thick and tough to get out. “What do you want?” Blake lifted his phone up so the camera was trained on Kurtis. 

“Take your shirt off for me.” Kurtis swallowed, he needed to run. He had to get out of here. Blake, as if reading Kurtis’ thoughts, took three short steps and sucker-punched him.

The next thing Kurtis knew he was on his hands and knees on the pavement. His mind was white with anger and terror that he didn’t know how to reconcile. He tasted iron-rich blood in his mouth and spat it out. Red saliva pooled on the pavement under his mouth. He touched his throbbing jaw, and his hand came away without blood. It was still pouring into his mouth though.

A sharp pain radiated from a kick to his ribs. It wasn’t hard enough to knock him over but even more bloody saliva was forced from his mouth. Droplets of it fell on his hand. Kurtis’s eyes found Blake, and his heart screamed for him to run. The pain in his stomach begged him to stay very still, while the drugs made it harder and harder to figure out what to do.

“Take your shirt off.” Blake said firmly. “You’re making me hurt you.” Kurtis swallowed some of the blood in his mouth. It made him nauseous. He sat back on his knees and grabbed the bottom of his shirt with two hands. Blake smiled down at him, phone in hand, as he pulled it over his head. 

There was the click of the camera then Kurtis’ body shivered. He didn’t feel cold though. The only sensation his body registered was fear. Kurtis kept one of his palms pressed to his aching jaw. While the other arm was wrapped around to cover his ribs. Kurtis looked around, why wasn’t anyone here? Why didn’t he shout or something?

Blake clenched his fist, as if reading Kurtis’ thoughts again. Kurtis looked down and away, until another movement from Blake drew Kurtis’ eye. Blakes palm was pushing against the front of his jeans. Kurtis’ hand moved up from his ribs to his heart in an attempt to stop it from breaking free of his chest. He looked down at his own jeans and the blood that had dripped from his mouth onto them. Blake was hard. He couldn’t breathe with all the blood in his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

“Kurtis!” 

Kurtis whipped his head around, there was movement at the mouth of the alley. Someone was coming for him. Blake reached for a handful of his hair, but Kurtis ducked out of his reach. He swallowed another mouthful of blood and pushed himself away from his abuser. 

Blake took a step back as Danny ran under the light of one of the lamps. Drew was right behind him, with a phone to his ear. Kurtis heard him say a street name, and ‘he’s here’. 

Danny reached Kurtis and looked down at him, horrified. His big blue eyes were burning with fear, and concern. It was etched in the set of his mouth. 

“Kurtis, fuck, are you okay?” Danny was out of breath. He looked positively sick with worry. Kurtis nodded, and felt a bit of blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with the back of his closed fist.

Drew was standing in front of them, facing Blake, who still held a firm smirk. 

“Blake Farthing, yeah, he works for us.” Drew said into the phone. “He assaulted our friend Kurtis. We’ve got him with us now. He’s not armed.” Danny’s eyes landed on Blake and he started towards him. Drew grabbed his arm as he passed. Danny whipped around and Drew caught the borderline murderous fury in his eyes. Drew handed the phone to Danny.

“You need to make sure Kurtis is okay.” Drew said, using his most authoritative tone. “Help him.” Danny put the phone to his ear and turned back to Kurtis. 

“He’s holding his face, I think he was hit in the mouth.” Danny said as he returned to kneel next to Kurtis. Kurtis’ eyes didn’t leave Blake, he watched the man shift his weight from foot to foot, unable to decide whether to stay and fight or run. Drew didn’t move, Blake sized him up, Drew had to have at least four inches on him. 

They heard a distant siren and Blake made his decision. He ran. Drew didn’t chase him.

“There’s blood in his mouth.” Danny said into the phone. Drew came over to kneel next to Danny.

“Did you bite your tongue?” Drew asked Kurtis, taking Kurtis’ jaw lightly in his hand and imploring him to open his mouth. Kurtis turned out of his grip and spit out another mouthful, then opened up for Drew to examine. Kurtis closed his mouth, and his brain caught up to the fact that Blake had just run off.

“He has a video,” Kurtis said, his voice was weak, he didn’t know how to make it sound normal. “Of us.” He finished, meeting Danny’s eye. 

“Don’t worry about that.” Drew said softly, dropping his shoulder to take off his jacket and put it over Kurtis. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“What about your ribs?” Danny asked. Kurtis dropped his hand a little and nodded. 

“I wanna get up.” Kurtis said, as he noticed just how painful the gravel of the pavement was on his knees. Drew and Danny helped him up like a little old man. The sirens got closer. 

“What did you take?” Drew asked. Kurtis looked up at him, Drew’s eyes were pleading, not angry, just scared. 

“Danny’s pills.” Kurtis admitted, he coughed and more blood spilled down his chin. “four.”

Danny relayed the information to the 911 operator, who told him to tell paramedics. The sirens were getting much closer. Drew left for the mouth of the alley, to flag the first responders in.

Danny pulled Kurtis into his chest, wrapping his arms around Drew’s jacket. Kurtis resisted, not wanting to get blood on Danny’s yellow shirt. Danny ignored it and pulled him in anyways. Kurtis felt a sob bubble up as he rested his head on Danny's shoulder, Danny felt so warm, and he’d fucked up so badly. Danny’s hand came up to Kurtis’ hair, and his fingers petted the soft curls at the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry.” Kurtis mumbled into Danny’s shoulder.

“You’re okay.” Danny whispered. “God, I’m so glad you’re okay.” Kurtis snuck a glance up at Danny and Danny tried to smile at him. “What the fuck was Blake even doing?” Danny said, more to himself than Kurtis.

“He was-” Kurtis stuttered, “He- he was hard.” Danny’s face twitched, shock, anger, pain. Danny let out a sharp breath, like he’d been punched, while the implication of what Kurtis said settled over him.

“I’ve never been this angry.” Danny said, softly. Kurtis winced, as he felt Danny’s aura shift from comforting to furious. His arms loosened as Drew returned with a paramedic. Then Kurtis was shuffled over to an ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

Lights were shone in his eyes. He was made to open his mouth. Drew spoke with the police, while Danny talked to a paramedic. Danny kept trying to get closer to Kurtis, but the paramedics kept ushering him away. Kurtis felt lightheaded, things seemed to blur past him. He was taken to the hospital without Danny and Drew. 

Sitting in a waiting room by himself, a police officer tried to get a statement. Kurtis felt like this tongue was made of lead, Drew appeared out of nowhere and helped him through it, until the nurses called him in. 

Danny was the first thing he saw when he emerged from his x-ray. There were three stitches on the inside of his cheek. And he held a cottony rag to the corner of his mouth to catch the blood and drool. They’d numbed his skin there, but didn’t give him any other pain medication, for fear of how they might interact with whatever he’d already taken. 

“He has a fracture.” The nurse who walked him out explained. He appreciated that she’d come out to tell Danny for him, as he had zero desire to try and form words. Kurtis straightened his back and touched the place where the fractured rib was.

Since the adrenaline had worn off, it hurt like hell. They said the fracture should heal fine on it’s own in a couple weeks, but it hurt to breathe in and out right now. 

“Is he done?” Danny asked, he had black circle under his eyes. Drew rounded the corner with a small Styrofoam cup of coffee. Kurtis wondered what time it was.

“If the rib pain is severe we can get him a stronger pain-killer, but we’d like to try to keep him away from a prescription if we can.” Kurtis noticed the note of disdain in her voice. Kurtis rolled his eyes, Danny caught it and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. 

“Good to go?” Drew said softly, as he approached. The nurse turned and left, leaving Kurtis in their care. He was wearing Drew’s jacket properly now. Danny and Drew looked down at him like concerned parents, but they didn’t scold him. Danny just took his hand and they followed Drew while he called a cab. 

Danny’s hand felt warm and good. He thought he must look disgusting with a bloody rag hanging out of his mouth. But it had almost stopped bleeding and Kurtis was going to puke if he swallowed any more. 

Once they were in the cab, Kurtis leaned against Danny’s shoulder. His ribs hurt, he was exhausted. He wanted his mouth to stop bleeding. He wanted Danny to stop looking at him like he might be the most pathetic thing he’d ever seen. Why didn’t he fight back? 

Danny’s thumb brushed over his knuckle soothing him. Kurtis looked down at their interlocked fingers and wondered how it had gotten this far. Was this just how things were now? Kurtis felt his eyelids drooping. The clock on the dash read 3:44 am. Kurtis shifted and sucked in a breath as a shooting pain radiated from his left side.

“Careful,” Danny whispered, and his voice sounded so lovely in that moment.

They reached the tour bus just after 4am. Kurtis’ mouth had finally stopped bleeding. He went to the bathroom to see how he looked and was shocked by what he saw. There was dried blood all over his face. It was just smeared everywhere, he looked like he’d just eaten a fucking live rabbit. Kurtis laughed at his reflection, until his rib reminded him not to do that. A shower needed to happen before sleep. He turned on the water.

Drew’s jacket, his jeans, his fingers up to his elbows, there was blood on all of it. Kurtis sighed, he liked those jeans. He stepped into the hot water, it felt amazing. 

He emerged to discover that Danny and Drew had set up the super bed again. Kurtis made a beeline for it, he felt like he was asleep on his feet. He didn’t understand how Danny and Drew were acting so casual.

“Tonight’s show is rescheduled to a later date. It’s just being communicated to ticket holders now.” Drew said to Danny. 

“We only have two shows left.” Danny replied. “Couldn’t we just cancel? I’m sure people would understand.” Drew nodded. 

“We’ll think about it more in the morning.” Drew replied. They followed Kurtis, and found him looking at his charger where it hung out of the wall. 

“Phone.” Kurtis mumbled, his numb jaw not obeying his brain. His tone was anxious. 

“The police have it.” Drew explained. “They’re looking for evidence that it was broken into.” Kurtis sighed. 

“Broken?” Kurtis asked. He felt like a toddler, struggling to talk. 

“Yeah, the screen was fucked,” Danny replied, “we’ll figure that out in the morning.” He put one hand on Kurtis’ good shoulder and tried to guide him down to the floor. 

“It kinda is morning.” Drew said softly. Danny shushed him and crawled into bed with Kurtis. “I’ll be there in a bit.” Drew left them.

Kurtis grunted as he crawled under the covers, gasping as his muscles pushed against his one fractured rib. He couldn’t feel the drugs in his system anymore, there was only crippling exhaustion. Danny laid down beside him, unable to touch him for fear of hurting him, but Kurtis could feel the warmth of his body, and that was all he needed to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurtis woke to the soft sounds of Danny and Drew whispering. He wasn’t sure what woke him, the sunlight streaming in through the venetian blinds, or the throbbing, nauseating pain in his ribs. 

“I think we can play it off as a joke if we act now.” Drew said, his voice just above a whisper. 

“How?” Danny replied. “Look at his face.” 

“We only need you and the back of his head.” Drew said, “We make it look like someone was just trying to make it look like something it wasn’t.” 

“Maybe?” Danny said softly. “Hopefully…” Danny sighed, “Last night was so crazy, I don’t want to just make him film something.” 

“I don’t particularly feel like filming either but if we acknowledge what it really is, it just gains so much more power.” Drew replied. “I don’t want him dealing with that.” 

“You’re right, because, of course you are.” Danny whispered. “I just feel horrible.” 

“So do I.” Drew admitted, “I want him to fucking break my ribs. I was so shitty to him.” 

“Drew…” Danny’s tone was somewhere between pity and scolding. “I feel like we need to leave him alone, but then being away from him is physically painful.” Danny let out a short breathy laugh. 

“Amanda said we should just fucking talk to him.” 

“Was that a direct quote?” Danny asked.

“Yes, actually.” Kurtis shifted and they both fell silent. Kurtis felt Danny pet his hair, it felt amazing. 

Kurtis debated waking up but there was something much safer about listening to Drew and Danny talk without having to participate. Plus his jaw hurt. He decided to stay asleep. 

Drew got up, Danny stayed with him a while longer then eventually he got up as well. Finally, it was Kurtis’ bladder that forced him out of bed. Kurtis grabbed a change of clothes and then hovered in the bathroom long after changing. Too nervous to talk to Danny or Drew.

His ribs were still just red, but it was obvious where the purple bruises would bloom from. His cheek was swollen and bruising on the left side. His nose wasn’t broken, he wasn’t developing a black eye, but his jaw hurt like hell now that the numbing had worn off. Brushing his teeth was negative fun. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” Danny said softly when Kurtis emerged.

“I look like shit.” Kurtis replied, with a half smile, only on the good side.

“Yeah, you do.” Drew chirped, entering from the front of the tour bus. Kurtis smiled with both sides, it hurt. Danny tossed him a bottle of pills. Kurtis raised an eyebrow at him.

“Tylenol.” Danny held out a bottle of water to him. Kurtis took it, and popped a pill. He noticed Danny and Drew had tidied up the super bed. There went his plans to crawl back under the covers and sleep until things didn’t hurt.

“He released the video,” Drew stated. Kurtis’ stomach ached.

“How bad is it?” Kurtis asked, taking a seat on the couch, next to Danny. He winced as he did.

“It hasn’t taken off, but I’d like to get ahead of it.” Drew replied. He was standing and Kurtis squinted against the light of the window. “I want to film something to make it look like he took unreleased footage of a sketch out of context.” 

“Okay,” Kurtis said. He rubbed his eyes. He did not want to film something. “So what’s the sketch?” Drew didn’t reply.

“That’s the part, I need a bit of help with.” Drew admitted. Danny rolled his head back. 

“Fuck- we need a whole fucking video idea for context?” 

“It can be a scrapped thing.” Drew offered. “It doesn’t have to be good.” 

“What if we just say,” Kurtis paused, he brought a hand to his cheek. His jaw hurt. “It was a Truth or Dare thing, then the makers of the app said we couldn’t do it.”

“Yeah, that'll work.” Danny seemed pleased. “Are you okay to film now?” 

“As long as I don’t have to talk.” Kurtis murmured, “At least until these drugs kick in.” Danny and Drew nodded enthusiastically and then they got to work. 

They really were incredibly gentle with Kurtis. All he really had to do was sit, shirtless in Danny’s lap. Since they couldn’t show Kurtis’ face, or at least couldn’t show the left side of it, they focused on matching Blake’s video, which had been filmed through a chink in the blinds of their bus window. You couldn’t really tell what time of day it was in Blake’s video, since he only captured a bit of the interior, and the shot was only about a minute long. 

Danny and Drew worked hard to make something that could be mistaken for being filmed at the same time. They even went as far as to fish out their empty beer bottles and fill them with the amount of liquid they should have in the corresponding video. Finally, Danny tucked himself away in an office and got to work editing it. 

Kurtis took that opportunity to take a nap, in his own bunk this time. He shut the little curtain, and by the time Drew woke him, it was dusk. 

“We don’t have a show tonight, do we?” He asked, carefully rising from his bed so as not to disturb his rib. 

“No, we rescheduled the last two shows. We’ll fly in, at the end of the month for them.” Kurtis felt relieved, then anxious. “Does that mean we’re going home soon?”

His heart ached. He felt a sense of rising distress at the idea of being away from Drew and Danny right now. 

“We didn’t bother rescheduling our flights. So we’ve got the next four days to sort all this out. We are switching from bus to hotel though.” Drew explained. He led Kurtis over to where Danny had the video up in his editing software. 

Danny hit play. It opened with a quick intro from Danny, explaining the Truth or Dare video idea, and providing the context for what Blake had released. Danny mentioned that the anonymous person who’d released it was known to them and has since been dismissed. A couple quick clips were enough to prove their point, and Danny closed the video by apologizing for cancelling the last two shows. The official story was that Kurtis had been mugged. There was also a short heartfelt plea for folks to give Kurtis a break since he was recovering from a pretty awful experience.

Danny uploaded the video. 

Kurtis took the laptop to see what the reception looked like on the video Blake posted. He immediately regretted it.


	14. Chapter 14

The new comments coming in were nauseating. They were more than aggressive, there were death threats, people calling on Danny to kill himself before Laura found out. Kurtis saw the word ‘faggot’ pop up more than once. 

Drew came up behind him and pushed the laptop shut. He met Kurtis’ eye for a moment, and Kurtis knew that this was what he had been afraid of.

“This will all blow over.” Drew reassured him, “No one will care in a week.” Drew looked at Danny when he said it. Kurtis felt a certain measure of irritation at that look. He got up from the couch and went to crawl back into bed. He had no phone to distract him, and the internet was clearly too toxic for him right now but he couldn’t handle spending any more time in the presence of Drew and Danny and their secret affair or whatever.

“We need to pack up to go to the hotel tonight.” Danny said, getting to his feet. Kurtis pushed his palms into his eyes, already exhausted by this new development. “About, uhm, sleeping arrangements, did you want your own bed, or…?” Danny trailed off, losing confidence midway through the question.

“Or what? To sleep with you?” Kurtis felt his heart squeeze uncomfortably with that same left out feeling that he’d been met with before. “I don’t care.” 

“We care.” Drew said, touching his shoulder and prompting him to turn and face them. Kurtis balled his fist, in annoyance. Why now? Why had he slept in the same bed as them twice now, and they were only now fucking discussing it? “We want to know what you want.” 

“Aren’t you guys married?” Kurtis asked, his voice cracked at the end, he brought a hand to his bruised cheek. Danny and Drew didn’t look concerned by that statement. Was that reassuring, or did they simply not give a shit about cheating on their wives?

“Do you remember, a couple months ago,” Danny said, “When Drew and I accidentally did molly or whatever?” Kurtis nodded. His eyebrows furrowed, what did that have to do with anything?

“Did it turn you gay or something?” Danny and Drew laughed, Kurtis smiled a little before his face reminded him that wasn’t allowed.

“Maybe,” Danny joked, “It- made us reconsider some things.” 

“We’ve been fooling around since then.” Drew deadpanned. “Amanda and Laura know and are cool with it.” Danny and Drew shared a look in which they both marvelled at the fact that their respective wives were somehow cool with them fucking each other.

Kurtis was moderately surprised that Laura and Amanda were totally fine with it, but unsurprised to find out Danny and Drew were ‘fooling around.’ They looked happy though. And Kurtis felt like the one thing in the room that was getting in the way of that.

“So, do two rooms then.” Kurtis stated, feeling profoundly uncomfortable. “It’s fine.” He had never wanted to get away from these two as badly as he did right now. His chest was squeezing uncomfortably, he swallowed down against the feeling. 

“No, Kurtis.” Danny strode over to him, but stopped just short. “We wanted to-” Danny struggled to find the words “wanted you to join, uh, us, if you were into that.” Danny winced as he said the words. He looked down at his feet. 

“What?” Kurtis’ heart stuttered to life.

“Obviously, with you being hurt, we don’t want to do anything that could be-” Danny stuttered “Not that we want to do anything right away,” Danny bit his lip and sucked in a breath. “Fuck.”

“Kurtis, I’m going to book the king,” Drew said sincerely. “We can change to two queens, if we need to.” Kurtis nodded, still struggling to catch up with what Drew and Danny were saying. “But we’d both like you nearby. We don’t want you in another room.”

Kurtis’ heart hurt it was pounding so hard. Did they want to fuck him, or babysit him? Danny looked down at his lips, did he want to kiss him? Kurtis’ body got warm. 

“Okay.” He breathed, he didn’t have a response. Or maybe he was just afraid to say the wrong thing.

“It’s fine if you need time to think.” Drew answered, “we should have said something sooner.” Danny didn’t kiss him, he stepped back and glanced over his shoulder at Drew. Kurtis turned away from them and started gathering his things automatically. 

He palmed his chest where his heart was still beating like a hummingbird. He still didn’t know what to say. Thanks? No, that was dumb. His brain brought up the comments on that video of him and Danny and he felt a little sick. What if someone tried to out them again?

Kurtis’ mind drifted to Blake, and the sweater he was folding began to shake a little. Kurtis was angry with himself. He was so stupid, Danny and Drew said it was the drugs that made him do it, but if that was the case the Kurtis was fucking stupid for taking the drugs. He felt anger, then underneath that was fear. Fear that Blake was going to come back for him. He didn’t want his own hotel room. He was terrified of sleeping alone.

He thought about thanking Danny and Drew for finding him. He hadn’t done it yet, but he was afraid to bring it up because he was afraid to talk about what happened. Talking about it would make it real. 

He took another tylenol while he packed. He felt more overwhelmed than when he’d taken Danny’s drugs the night before, but he just breathed through the panic this time. Kurtis’ thoughts were somewhat quieted by last minute tidying before they left the tour bus for good.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny, Drew and Kurtis reached the hotel without fanfare. Dinner was room service. People were accepting their story, their fans were pushing the “truth” and Blake’s “fake” footage was being denounced. Kurtis struggled to eat, it made his jaw hurt and he still felt like he owed Danny and Drew some sort of final answer. The king sized bed demanded it. 

Kurtis tucked his takeout into the fridge and went to brush his teeth, to keep his stitches clean. As he brushed he tried to come up with something to say to Danny and Drew, but there just weren’t any words. His plan was simply to crawl into bed, and sleep until he figured out what to do. 

The flaw in his plan was that he’d slept through most of the day, and so it was unlikely that he was going to be able to sleep again for another couple of hours. He palmed the front of his jeans, and briefly thought about trying to get off, to relieve some of the tension that pinched the back of his neck. Also so that sleeping with Drew and Danny would be a little more bearable. He unzipped his jeans and felt a twinge from his rib. He sighed and zipped back up. Guess that wasn’t happening tonight. 

Kurtis went straight for bed when he emerged, and flicked on the television. He started searching through for the trashiest reality television that he could find until he stumbled across a Love Island marathon. America was truly the place where dreams came true.

Danny was the first to lose interest in whatever he was doing on his laptop, and join Kurtis in the big bed. He maintained a respectful distance, which Kurtis tried desperately not to close. Though his body begged for Danny’s warmth. They went back and forth poking fun at people on the show. Danny kept making him laugh, which hurt his face. Danny turned down the volume after he noticed Kurtis wincing.

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Danny said, “I’ll stop if it hurts.” Kurtis pouted. It wasn’t just his face, laughter hurt his rib as well. The tylenol dulled the pain but didn’t remove it. “I just like it when you’re laughing.”

Kurtis snuggled into a pillow that was closer to Danny. They avoided commenting for a little bit, Danny opened an arm and rested it behind Kurtis’ head. Trying not to laugh was making the show much funnier, somehow.

One of the contestants tried to eavesdrop on another couple's conversation. And in order to accomplish this, they thought they should just crawl onto the roof. They were shimmying across the shingles on all fours when Danny made a low golem-like sound in his throat and Kurtis lost it. Once he started he couldn’t stop. He put a hand to the sharp pain in his ribs and just kept laughing harder as he and Danny mocked the truly wild situation unfolding before them. Danny finally muted the screen so that they could calm down without hurting Kurtis any further.

Kurtis took a couple of sharp breaths and sat up, both his hands were pressed into his side, as he tried to stop laughing. Danny, took his hand, and guided Kurtis into his lap, facing away from the television. Kurtis accepted his fate, and Danny’s warm arms wrapped around him. 

“You’re not allowed to keep watching this.” Danny said. 

“It’s not them though,” Kurtis countered, “it’s you.”

“Shit.” Danny said with a wide grin. Danny was leaning back against a nest of pillows, he’d positioned Kurtis so that he was almost cradled to his chest. Danny brought his hand to Kurtis’ bruised cheek. “Which one hurts?” 

“Both.” Kurtis replied. Danny was very gentle with him, clearly afraid of hurting him.

“We should get you a prescription.” Danny added. 

“It’s fine.” Kurtis felt guilt stir in his gut. “Lost my prescription drug privileges.” He and Danny were both quiet for a moment. Kurtis felt Danny watching him but couldn’t bring himself to meet his eye. 

“Why did you take mine?” Danny asked, using his thumb to force Kurtis to look at him. Danny’s blue eyes were hard to look at. He felt shitty, he wanted to get away. He tried to pull back but Danny’s firm muscles held him in place. Though he allowed Kurtis to look away at least.

“Cause I’m an idiot, I don’t know.” Kurtis said. He bit his lip, and tried not to think about what he heard from Danny and Drew. Tried to forget how anxious and overwhelmed he felt, half an hour before he was supposed to get on stage. 

“Kurtis,” Danny scolded. Kurtis felt like he’d said the wrong thing, just like he knew he would. Danny breathed, “I need you to talk to us. I’m trying not to push, but...” Kurtis stole a glance up at Danny, he was looking up at some point on the ceiling. “We care about you- I care about you.” He felt Danny’s fingers close on one of his curls. “I hate that you felt so alone that you couldn’t tell us- tell me- that you were scared to get on stage, or that…” Danny trailed off.

“Sorry.” Kurtis said, it sounded dismissive. He breathed for a second waiting for better words to come. When none did, he just started talking anyways. “I felt bad. I still feel bad. You and Drew were mad at me, about the picture. I just wanted to get through my set.” Kurtis paused, saying the words made him feel lighter. “I feel like an idiot for going with Blake, I wasn’t thinking.” A shiver ran down his spine, and he felt his hands start to shake where they held onto Danny’s shirt. “I don’t like thinking about it, what could have-” Kurtis was surprised by a sob that bubbled up. “Thank you for finding me.”

Danny’s arms locked around him and Kurtis was crushed to his chest. He let out a rough sound as his rib was jostled. Danny loosened his hold a little. 

“Sorry.” Danny whispered. Kurtis brought a fist to his eye to rub a tear away. He sucked in deep breaths attempting to stop the flow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I not complying with my own schedule? idk. Here's some smut.

“Are you making him cry?” Drew asked, the bed creaked as he sat down and cuddled up next to Danny. Kurtis nodded and sniffled pathetically.

“Yeah,” Danny replied, thumbing a curl behind Kurtis’ ear. He looked down at Kurtis tenderly. 

“Kiss and make up.” Drew suggested. Danny turned to smile at him, and Kurtis felt his heart swell up. He felt a tear drip off his lower lashes. 

When Danny turned back, his eyes fell on Kurtis’ lips. Danny’s hand shifted back, and his fingers threaded Kurtis’ dark curls. Kurtis held his breath and their lips met. Kurtis couldn’t believe how right it felt. Hot and soft and tender, Danny kissed him like he was air, needy but not frantic yet. Kurtis felt it again, that familiar fiery warmth flooding his brain. Making him forget everything else. He felt Danny’s lips pulling into a smile. Danny backed away, cheeks pink. 

Drew cleared his throat and made a show of adjusting his dick in his jeans. Kurtis giggled, while Danny just shook his head. 

“Fuck.” Danny rolled his head back, and bit his lip. Kurtis’ abs tightened involuntarily, as blood rushed down to his pelvis. 

“Okay, horn-dog,” Drew started sarcastically, Danny laughed. “It’s my turn to apologize to Kurtis.” 

“You can’t take him.” Danny said, arms tightening around Kurtis, possessively. 

“For what?” Kurtis asked, still mildly drunk on whatever hormonal cocktail Danny had stirred up in his system. 

“Not believing you.” Drew replied, his voice laden with sincerity and regret. “I should’ve stopped you from going.” Kurtis shook his head.

“You didn’t know.” Kurtis’ voice was weak. “I was being dumb.” Kurtis met Drew’s eyes, and Danny brushed away a stray tear. “I like this.” Kurtis said very quietly. “I’m scared of fucking it up.” 

“Yeah, we are too.” Drew replied. “Our plan is to roll with it as long as it feels good.” Kurtis smiled. That sounded good. 

“So if you ever want to stop or slow down, or call it off, just talk to us.” Danny said, smiling at him.

“I’ve never done anything with a guy.” Kurtis admitted. “Other than…” He met Danny’s eye, and Drew and Danny both laughed. 

“Yeah there are some surprising differences.” Drew commented. Drew took Danny’s cheek and turned his head to steal a kiss. Kurtis marveled at it. It was turning him on, that was the dominant feeling. There was a twinge of envy, maybe simply at wanting to be kissed that way himself, but he was delighted to find that he mostly just felt happy. Happy and horny. 

They broke apart and Kurtis found himself enthralled by the way Danny’s bottom lip shone as if Drew had bitten it. Kurtis made a small sound in his throat and to get his attention. Danny smiled wide and Kurtis stretched forward, stealing a taste of him. Danny groaned, as Kurtis’ hip shifted into his dick. Kurtis gripped Danny’s shirt like a lifeline as he was reminded what it felt like to have Danny’s cock pressed against him. Kurtis broke for a breath and Danny’s fingers tightened in his hair, When their lips came together again, their tongues met and Kurtis whimpered as Danny dominated.

Apart again, Kurtis panted into Danny’s neck. Danny looked up at the ceiling and smiled drunkenly.

“Kurtis, you know you’re playing right into Danny’s twisted sexual fantasies.” Drew whispered, next to Danny’s ear. Danny shivered, and laughed breathily. 

“He’s right.” Danny said, smiling wide. Kurtis’ body felt like it was burning. Like all his nerves were poised to fire electricity to his brain, his dick or both simultaneously, at the slightest touch.

“Drew’s was Truth or Dare though. Fucking tying you up.” Danny looked down at Kurtis, then tilted his head to look at Drew, “He was so hard.” Drew laughed and mussed up Danny’s hair. Danny’s voice lowered conspiratorially. “He’s a little bit sadistic.”

Drew reached his hand down past Kurtis’ hip and grabbed Danny’s dick, through his pants. “It wouldn’t be so fun if you didn’t love it.” Danny gasped and Kurtis was surprised to discover that Drew’s teasing tone was definitely doing it for him too. Drew’s voice and demeanor, coupled with the effect he had on Danny, was better than any porn he’d ever watched. It was so present and intoxicating, Kurtis was practically wasted. Drew pulled his hand back and stole a quick kiss from Danny.

“At least I’m not some kind of sick fuck who get’s off on cuddling.” Drew teased. Danny groaned with annoyance, or pent up arousal, but Drew’s tone had eased up, there was more he wanted to say.


	17. Chapter 17

“How much are you up for?” Drew asked, “physically?” Kurtis shrugged. 

“Good question.” He said, mentally assessing how his body felt. It felt lighter than ever. He was warm, and his dick was aching for attention. He suspected that a wrong move might hurt, but he didn’t really give a shit.

“Maybe we shouldn’t,” Danny said, His eyes landing on Kurtis’ bruised cheek. Kurtis shook his head. No. “You’ll tell us right away if anything hurts.” Kurtis nodded, and his eyes flicked down to his lips. Danny smiled, and kissed him again. His hand drifted down to Kurtis’ ass and Kurtis felt himself moan into Danny’s mouth. 

They broke for breath and Kurtis caught Drew smirking to himself, while he adjusted the front of his jeans.

“Do you want to help me fulfill Danny’s perverse fantasy?” Drew asked, Kurtis nodded enthusiastically. He was having trouble finding his breath, let alone his voice. “I’ll need you to get off him.” Danny whimpered in protest. 

“You’re doing it wrong already.” Danny said. Kurtis kneeled in front of Drew, and patiently waited for further instruction. He loved the way it felt to do what Drew told him. 

“Now I need you to let me kiss you, to make him jealous.” Kurtis’ heart beat hard as his brain followed the command, He let Drew’s arm wind around his waist and he gave himself up to Drew’s lips.

“What? No!” Danny said, in mock offense. Drew was rougher than Danny, firm and greedy, He savored Kurtis’ submission. His hand came down to grip Kurtis’ ass, through his jeans. He only released Kurtis when he’d succeeded in drawing a moan up from his throat. Danny’s cheeks were red and his eyes alight with excitement and annoyance. 

Drew made them lose their pants, Danny and Drew ditched their shirts as well, but Kurtis chose to keep his on, to hide the marks on his side. 

Danny got Kurtis back in his arms as soon as he possibly could. Kurtis smiled at his eagerness. Drew took up a spot kneeling behind Danny. Giving him full access to his friends body, and allowing him to grind his dick into Danny’s ass.

“You’re like a kid who won’t share his new toy.” Drew said, as Danny’s hands wandered over Kurtis’ body, revelling in having him back. Kurtis felt lightheaded, with how little blood was reaching his brain. 

“You only took him to annoy me.” Danny retorted, tilting his head to catch Drew’s lips in a kiss. 

“You know, I think I should clarify,” Drew said, “you made it sound like I get off on being mean.” Kurtis smiled, as Drew’s voice took on that low teasing tone, that warmed his body. “I get off on being mean to you.” Danny moaned as Drew sucked on the place where his neck met his shoulder. “I think Kurtis gets off on being told what to do.” Kurtis’ body responded to Drew’s words.

“Oh yeah?” Danny said, softly, smirking at Kurtis. Danny’s hands were on Kurtis’ thighs, His touch was feather light and was drifting up towards the legs of his boxers. Kurtis bit his lips and looked away, he couldn’t handle both of them looking at him like that. 

“Yeah, he’s going to help me get you off.” Drew said, voice low, and near Danny’s ear. Danny moaned. Kurtis’ body responded to the sound. “Kiss Danny.” Drew commanded. Kurtis scooched forward, and he took Danny’s face in one hand. Then guided his lips to Danny’s. Danny’s mouth was hot and wet. “Now Kurtis, I need you to kiss him like I kissed you.” Kurtis slipped his tongue over Danny’s like Drew had done to him, he felt Danny’s gravelly groan and his body responded when Kurtis did it. “That’s good.” Drew murmured. Kurtis felt lightheaded from a lack of air, and pulled back. Danny’s lip looked pink and swollen.

“Fuck,” Danny said with a smile, leaning his head back against Drew’s shoulder while he caught his breath.

“Do you want to feel Danny’s dick?” Drew asked, making eye-contact with Kurtis. Kurtis felt buzzing, nervous arousal all the way out to his fingertips. Drew took Kurtis’ hand and squeezed his fingers closed over the hard outline of Danny’s dick. It was so hot, Kurtis was tempted to pull his hand away but Drew held it there, urging him to stroke it through the fabric. He felt it twitch, and sucked in a sharp breath.

Danny gasped and moaned at once. Then let out a breathless laugh. “Kurtis, you don’t have to do what he says.” Danny was smiling, then Drew’s hand came up to his mouth. Drew pushed two fingers over Danny’s tongue, to shut him up. Danny half-moaned, half gagged around them. Drew pulled down Danny’s boxers and his hard cock came spilling out. Kurtis took it in his palm, it wasn’t so different from his own, but it felt so much hotter in his hand. 

Danny squirmed against Drew, breathing roughly around the fingers in his mouth. Drew let those fingers slip out and down to Danny’s cock, Kurtis let go, and Drew smirked at him. 

“Put them in Danny’s mouth.” Drew instructed, Kurtis brought his hand up to Danny’s cheek. And tugged Danny forward for a kiss, Kurtis could feel Danny’s desperation with each heavy breath. Drew was edging him on, making Danny moan into his lips. Kurtis broke away, and looked into his eyes as he pressed his fingers into Danny’s abused mouth. 

It was hot and wet. Danny’s tongue compressed to accept the intrusion. Danny’s eyes were fiery and eager, he met Kurtis’ eye and urged him to push deeper. Kurtis did and was rewarded with another moan. Danny coated his fingers in saliva, and Kurtis withdrew them to steal another kiss, wanting to feel Danny’s tongue in his mouth as well. While he kissed Danny, his hand replaced Drew’s on Danny’s cock. 

Kurtis heard the click of a bottle cap and broke this kiss to identify the sound. Drew had a small bottle. He squirted a clear liquid into Danny’s hand and then into his own hand. Danny pulled Kurtis’ underwear down, exposing his cock. Kurtis slowed his pace while he watched Danny take hold of his dick. The lube was cold in his palm, then very hot as Danny’s fingers wrapped around him. 

Kurtis leaned his forehead into Danny’s shoulder and focused on breathing. Danny had him dangerously close to exploding, after like three strokes. He whimpered, and Danny loosened his grip. 

“Was that okay?” Danny breathed. Kurtis could feel his chest heaving, as Danny traced the head of his dick with one finger. 

“I-I’m close.” Kurtis’ voice was weaker than he thought it would be. Danny bit down on his shoulder, and groaned loudly, as Drew pushed a finger into his ass. Danny pulled back and kissed the place he’d bitten. Kurtis looked into his eyes and felt his dick pulse desperately. Danny’s chest was as red as his cheeks, his hair was a mess, and his hips were rocking back and forth, keeping time with Drew’s gentle fucking. 

Kurtis touched Danny’s dick and Danny whined. Drew looked Kurtis in the eye. “Not yet.” He taunted, his lips next to Danny’s ear. Kurtis dropped his hand, and looked to Drew. “Kiss him.” Drew instructed. “Kiss him like you want him to cum for you.” 

Kurtis did as he was told. Danny was trembling with need now. Kurtis could feel his desperation in the press of his lips and the needy way he suckled Kurtis’ tongue. Neither of them could catch a breath, they broke and came back together, while Drew urged Danny closer and closer to orgasm. Kurtis’ heart was so loud, the only thing tethering him to his body was the edging pleasure of Danny’s hand slowly gliding over his dick. 

“Drew,” Danny pleaded weakly, when Kurtis paused for a burning breath. “Please.” 

“Ask Kurtis,” Drew said. Danny turned on Kurtis. His eyes were wild and desperate. Danny moaned loudly as Drew slipped another finger in.

“Kurtis,” Danny said his name like it was the only thing that mattered. Kurtis didn’t have to be asked, he desperately wanted to make Danny come undone. Kurtis wrapped his fingers around Danny’s needy cock. Danny gasped when he did, and gripped Kurtis’ tighter in appreciation. Within seconds they were on the edge.

Kurtis kissed him urgently, as he felt himself pushed closer and closer to the brink. Danny groaned loudly and Kurtis felt the cum shoot from the cock in his hand. Kurtis felt his own orgasm burst behind his eyes as cum gushed onto his hand and stomach and chest. He felt Danny’s breath and his heartbeat through the thick member in his hand. Kurtis almost couldn’t tell which gasps were his and which were Danny’s.


	18. Chapter 18

At some point Kurtis’ face had come to rest on Danny’s shoulder, when did they stop kissing? When it got too hard to breathe? Kurtis took Danny’s lips back. He was gentle this time, as the waves of orgasm grew weaker. Danny smiled into the kiss and Kurtis broke it to look at him. He looked completely ruined, and absolutely stunning at the same time. Danny’s blue eyes found his and he smiled weakly. Kurtis smiled back. 

Drew returned with a cloth. When did he even leave? Danny looked down at Kurtis and smiled at the white painted across muscled lines of his abdomen. Danny licked a glob of Kurtis’ cum off his knuckle and swallowed it. Drew, tilted his head to the side and stole a hungry kiss. 

Kurtis looked down at the cum that coated his own hand. Drew appeared with a cloth and wiped it off. Kurtis looked up at Drew and noticed exactly how hot and bothered he was. Drew’s cheeks were pink, and his dick was still straining against his boxers. Drew cleaned Danny’s body with a certain tenderness, and Danny shifted closer to Kurtis to kiss him.

“I’m going to-” Danny stuttered, still struggling to catch his breath, “Drew,” Kurtis raised an eyebrow, curious as to how the hell Danny had the energy to take on that task. “Was that okay?”

“Might’ve been the most intense-” Kurtis cut himself off at a loss for the right word to use, “Like ever.” 

“Me too.” Danny whispered, “Does it hurt?” Kurtis shook his head, his chest was aching a little, but not from the fractured rib. It was from wanting the cuddle up to Danny and being too impatient to wait for that to happen.

“Yeah, was that pretty intense, baby?” Drew mocked, lightly. Danny smiled up at him as Drew led him from the bed down to the floor. Kurtis crawled over to the edge of the bed to watch.

Danny’s hand came up to Drew’s straining erection automatically. Drew’s fingers threaded their way into his friends hair easily. Danny breathed on the piece through the thin fabric of Drew's boxers. Then he took hold of the waistband and brought them down.

Kurtis felt his body heat up all over again as Drew’s cock sprang free. Danny opened his mouth and Drew used Danny’s hair to guide it in. Danny moaned as it filled his mouth and pressed to the back of his throat. He gagged a little and Drew pulled back. 

Kurtis got down out of bed and crawled over to where Danny was kneeling. Danny watched him come, and smiled as Kurtis settled down, back behind Danny and slightly to the side. Enough that he could wrap his arms around Danny’s waist, and rest his cheek on Danny’s shoulder.

“Someone wants to watch.” Drew said. Letting his cock brush against Danny’s cheek while he waited for Danny to turn back to him. “Or did you want a turn?” Drew said with an evil smirk. Kurtis opened his mouth. 

“Hey, no.” Danny said. “Not till your face is better.” Kurtis’ tongue traced the stitches in his cheek, and he sat back on his heels to watch. Danny scowled up at Drew. Drew just used his grip on Danny’s hair to guide his friends mouth back onto his dick. 

Drew began to rock in and out of Danny’s mouth. Kurtis touched his chest while Drew used him. Kurtis traced the muscles in Danny’s abdomen that flexed when Drew pushed down his throat. Danny’s hands were on Drew’s thighs or one was stroking Drew’s cock while he breathed.

One of Kurtis’ hands strayed to Danny’s neck and he felt how Drew pushed and prodded at Danny’s throat. He kissed Danny’s shoulder and the base of his neck as Drew forced his dick a little deeper. Then he felt Danny moan as it was withdrawn. Kurtis was entranced by the sounds Danny was making. His brain was flooded with warm hormonal excitement but his body was much too tired to respond. 

Danny on the other hand, seemed to be hard all over again. Kurtis’s hand reached down and teased Danny through his underwear. He spit on his hand and reached into Danny’s boxers. He started coaxing Danny’s cock back to its full hardness. Danny moaned his appreciation around Drew’s cock. Drew pulled back and let Danny breathe, while stroking with his hand. Kurtis stole a wet kiss, savoring the taste of Danny’s tongue.

“Are you going to cum again-” Drew taunted lightly, as he pushed himself past Danny’s lips, “with a dick in your mouth?” Danny moaned and Kurtis gripped him a little tighter, feeling Danny’s muscles tense, when he did. 

Drew picked up his pace, sawing in and out of Danny’s mouth, Danny gagged a little but Drew didn’t give him a rest. Kurtis kissed his shoulder and picked up speed with his wrist as well. Danny’s dick strained in his fist and Kurtis steadied Danny with his other arm as he was roughly used by Drew.

Suddenly Drew groaned, and stopped Danny’s head. As Danny’s mouth was filled with cum. Kurtis felt his muscles squeeze and tense as his cock leaked cum over Kurtis’ hand. Danny gagged, and Drew let his dick fall free of Danny’s mouth, some cum dripped down his chin and Kurtis felt his heart flutter with how hot it looked. He still clung to Danny, so he could feel Danny’s chest rising and falling as he came down from the high.

Drew left to find another cloth and Kurtis squeezed Danny around the ribs. Danny smiled and his tongue caught a glob of cum on his lip. He swallowed it and turned his head to look at Kurtis. Danny looked even more used now, his lips were swollen and red, there were traces of tears in the corners of his eyes. Kurtis stretched up to kiss his cheek, and Danny smiled.

“Thanks,” Danny’s voice was rough, gravelly and weak. Underneath Danny’s exhaustion was a pure sort of elation. Drew returned and cleaned off Danny’s chin and Kurtis’ hand. Danny got up on wobbly legs, and managed to get back into bed. Kurtis curled under Danny’s arm as soon as he was under the covers.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurtis crawled up to kiss Danny. Their lips met in the soft lamplight and Kurtis tried to make him understand how fucking incredible that was. He certainly couldn’t describe it in words.

“Kurtis…” Danny groaned. “You’re so cute.” Kurtis giggled and Danny kissed him. Danny pulled Kurtis tight to his chest and Kurtis noticed rib pain starting to come back. He ignored it in favor of admiring Danny’s face. “Like... Drew was all like ‘let’s fulfill Danny’s dirty fantasy’ but…” Danny shook his head. “That was actually perfect.” Kurtis felt it too, elated, ecstatic, and entirely satisfied. “Did it hurt at all?”

Kurtis shook his head. “I think I forgot how to feel anything but…” Kurtis trailed off. Danny made a noise in his throat, which encapsulated whatever Kurtis had been trying to say. 

Drew returned with a tylenol and a glass of water for Kurtis. Kurtis sat up in bed and took them as directed. Danny stole some of the water too, though it didn’t help much with his throat. 

“You came twice,” Drew observed, “You’re going to have to work hard before you’re allowed to have another.” Danny whined. 

Kurtis snuggled closer to Danny’s chest while his mind replayed the events of the night. He felt warmer than he had felt in a long long time. He didn’t want to go to sleep, because right now felt so amazing. Though his eyelids were growing heavier.

“Kurtis was so cute, clinging onto you like a teddy.” Drew continued, as he crawled into bed beside Danny.

“Yeah,” Danny said contentedly, then he propped himself up on an elbow. “Hey,” his voice was soft but amused, “you don’t have to do everything Drew tells you to do.”

“It feels good.” Kurtis replied. Drew snickered, while Danny sighed.

“It’s nice to have someone who's actually obedient.”

“I just sucked your dick.” Danny said, taking offense to the statement. 

“Kurtis would’ve if I told him to.” Drew countered, Danny made an exasperated sound. 

“You’re such an ass.” Danny said, letting his head fall to the side so that he could kiss Drew. When they broke apart, Drew looked down at Danny with the same sentimental sort of emotion that Kurtis felt. 

“Thank you,” Drew said tenderly, “you’re very good at sucking dick.” Danny shook his head, but smiled all the same. Kurtis smiled too. He shut his eyes and listened to the sound of Danny’s heartbeat. 

“Were you good with all that?” Danny asked Drew quietly. 

“Very good with it.” Drew reassured him. “You and Kurtis are so fucking hot together.” Kurtis heard Drew kiss Danny and heard Danny’s heart kick up in his chest. Drew got up to turn off the light. Danny brushed Kurtis’ curls back and kissed his forehead. Kurtis smiled into Danny’s chest and listened to his heartbeat till he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was where the fic was going to end (until I accidentally wrote 10 more chapters) Love comments on the chapters! Thanks everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has more hits than You don't know what you want, it's predecessor. In celebration: here's more chapters! 
> 
> I love this nightmare scene. I wrote it, loved it, desperately wanted to release it. Then realized I'd have to end the fic all over again. So I just did that, lol. Please enjoy!

A curtain rose and Kurtis stepped out on stage to the clatter of applause. 

“Hey-” Kurtis paused, there was no noise coming out. He tried to speak into the microphone again, and was met with silence. 

“Hey Kurtis,” Blake climbed up onto the front of the stage, “I got this.” Kurtis swallowed and felt his heart rate shoot up. Blake was walking over to him and he couldn’t move. 

“You know, I’ve been a fan since your vine days.” Blake commented. Kurtis nodded. He knew that. Blake always said that. Blake stopped in front of the microphone and took it off it’s stand. He brought it to his lips. 

“I’ll take it from here.” He turned to the audience and smiled. The audience laughed, and Kurtis' brain screamed that this couldn’t be happening. “You want to help me with a trick?” Blake asked. He came around to stand next to Kurtis, still facing the audience. He put a hand on Kurtis’ shoulder and pushed him to his knees.

“Kurtis,” Blake sneered at him. “I said do a trick, not turn tricks.” Kurtis looked down and discovered he was only in his boxers. Kurtis crossed his arms over his chest, and felt the searing pain in his fractured rib. The audience laughed at Blake’s joke. 

“He’s a good sport,” Blake went on to the audience. “Also a fucking faggot.” They laughed long and hard at that one. Kurtis’ heartbeat felt like it was tapping his fucked up rib, shooting waves of pain up his abdomen. He tried to call out for someone, but his voice wouldn’t work.

“He thinks he’s too good for me.” Blake said, taking hold of Kurtis’ jaw and squeezing the bruise. Kurtis’ eyes watered, with the pain, but also with fear. “But if you take away the spoiled bitches toys, then I’m willing to bet he’ll take whatever dick is offered to him.” Blake announced. The audience roared their approval. Two yellow doors were pushed on stage by some faceless figure.

“Kurtis,” Blake said. Kurtis’ dread was building, he needed to get out of here. He was trembling now. “Can you tell us what is behind door number one?” Blake held the microphone at Kurtis’ lips. Kurtis tried to speak, to scream, to say anything at all but nothing came. Blake laughed, which triggered the audience to laugh.

“It’s YouTube personality: Drew Gooden!” Blake announced, the door swung forward and a corpse spilled out onto the ground. Kurtis brought his hands to his eyes, maybe if he didn’t see it, it wouldn’t be there. Blake grabbed his hair and wrenched his head up to look at the next door. Kurtis saw Drew’s glassy eyes, and felt his heart seize. He was terrified, sick and helpless. This had to stop. It had to stop before he opened the next door.

“That was a pretty big hint for what might be behind door number two.” Kurtis felt battered and broken, he looked up at Blake and mouthed a ‘please.’ “What was that? I can’t hear you.” Blake took Kurtis’ hair and rubbed Kurtis’ face against his jean clad crotch. Kurtis gritted his teeth and felt hot tears burning in his eyes. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll fuck your brains out, but not until we see what behind door number two!” The audience chanted ‘door two, door two, door two’. Then the feverish chant went quiet as the spotlight narrowed on the door. 

It swung open and Danny was on his knees, just like Kurtis, another Blake was standing next to him. That Blake threw his fist out and caught Danny’s jaw, sending him to the ground. 

Then that Blake got down on a knee and grabbed a handful of Danny’s hair, he lifted his captive’s head, and plunged a knife into his throat. Danny’s mouth opened and a torrent of blood spilled out. Kurtis felt his mouth open in an empty scream, no sound came, then he tasted blood. He couldn’t breath, he coughed and his mouth filled with more of it. 

Kurtis woke, with a bloody cough. He was sweating, and trembling and his heart was running a mile a minute. Kurtis breathed through a surge of pain from his rib, every heavy breath felt like stab in his side.

“Kurtis,” Danny said, Kurtis flinched at the sound “Shh,” Danny hushed him, putting a hand to his back. Kurtis breathed through pain and terror and confusion for a moment, then looked over his shoulder at Danny. Danny saw the tear tracks and took Kurtis’ wrists to guide him onto Danny’s chest. “Hey, you’re okay.” Kurtis sobbed and trembled into Danny’s chest. Drew stirred, and reached for a lamp.

“Uh oh.” He said, as he discovered the full extent of Kurtis’ distress. Drops of blood leaked from Kurtis’ mouth onto Danny, Kurtis coughed again and Drew clambered out of bed to find something to soak up the blood. “What happened?”

“I think he had a bad dream.” Danny said. Kurtis sobbed on his chest until Drew returned with a wet cloth and wiped up the blood, then handed another to Kurtis to put against the stitches. Kurtis sniffled pathetically with the cloth in his mouth. “Oh bud.” Danny’s arms were around him, he was breathing, and Drew was here and alive. Kurtis couldn’t put a stop to the trembling but he felt the adrenaline subsiding.

Drew made Kurtis open his mouth so he could examine the stitches. “I don’t think you tore them, you must’ve just bitten your cheek and opened the cut.” Kurtis rested his head back down on Danny’s chest. Danny petted down Kurtis’ curls, and kissed the top of his head. 

“It’s alright.” Danny whispered. Drew crawled back into bed and ran a soothing hand down Kurtis’ back. Kurtis rubbed his eye with a fist. His breathing was coming back to normal. He took the cloth out of his mouth and waited to see if he tasted blood again. Danny’s skin felt warm and pleasant against his cheek. Danny’s hands drifted down his spine, soothing him as best he could. They stayed like that for a while, until Kurtis’ cheek stopped bleeding.

Drew fell back asleep at some point, while Danny babysat Kurtis.

“What happened?” Danny whispered, finally.

“I was on stage.” Kurtis started, “but I couldn’t talk.” Danny’s palm slid over Kurtis’ shoulders, Kurtis didn’t look up at him. He simply rested it on Danny’s chest while he spoke. His voice was soft but words were coming out. “Then Blake showed up and made fun of me.” Kurtis took a breath as his body remembered the panic he felt in the dream. “Then he killed you and Drew.” Kurtis felt Danny’s arms flex tighter around him. 

“I hope he dies.” Danny said rather severely. Then he looked down at Kurtis and his eyes softened. “This bruise,” Danny caressed the mark very gently, “it makes me just…” Danny exhaled slowly and didn’t finish the thought. 

Kurtis covered the bruise with his hand.

“Better?” He asked. Danny smiled, and stole a kiss. Kurtis’ heart double beat. 

“I don’t know how to make it better.” Danny said, when they broke apart. Kurtis moved down and kissed his chest, then rested his head. Danny stroked his hair until he fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Kurtis woke the following morning to the sound of someone’s phone buzzing. Drew rose to answer it. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and took the call out to the balcony. Kurtis rolled his shoulder to watch Drew go, and nearly bit his tongue as his fractured rib reminded him that it was still fractured. He carefully rolled to his back and breathed until the pain subsided. Kurtis closed his eyes and tried to let Danny’s easy breathing lull him back to sleep.

He heard the sliding door close and peaked an eye open. Drew met his eye and wandered into the bathroom. He heard the tap run, and when Drew returned to bed he had a glass of water and drugs.

Kurtis swooned a little. He sat up carefully, so as not to disturb Danny, and took the pills.

“We can go get your phone.” Kurtis nodded. He felt overwhelmingly thankful for Drew in that moment. “We should also get you a restraining order, if we’re going down there.” Kurtis nodded again, he leaned his face against Drew’s shoulder, his skin was cool from the morning air of the balcony, and it felt pleasant against his hot cheek. “Anymore scary dreams?”

Kurtis shook his head. “Nope.”

“Good.” A quiet pause hung in the air between them, not awkward, but heavy with uncertainty.

“Thank you for looking after everything with the shows.” Kurtis whispered. “And the police stuff.” 

“Yeah, no problem. I’m not as good at the cute comforting stuff.” Drew admitted. Kurtis felt his heart squeeze. 

“You’re good at the other stuff.” Kurtis reassured as he curled his body a little closer to Drew. Drew smiled at him, eyes bright and playful. 

“Which other stuff?” Drew asked, with a cheeky smirk. 

“All of it.” Kurtis grumbled, turning his face in to hide his blush. Drew laughed. 

“Did this whole thing,” Drew whispered, “with the video and stuff, did it ruin Truth or Dare for you?” 

Kurtis shook his head again. “No, that was too fun.” Drew snickered at Kurtis’ certainty.

“We can play dumb games like that anytime, you know.” 

“Can we play tonight?” Kurtis asked, maybe a little too eagerly. “After doing police shit?” 

“Sure,” Drew said with a laugh. Kurtis felt warm excitement shooting through him already. “Why tonight? Not complaining, it’s just, we can fool around without making a game of it.”

“Need a distraction.” Kurtis whispered. Drew’s knuckles found Kurtis’ chin and tilted his chin up. His grey blue eyes searched Kurtis’ for something. Then they drifted to Kurtis’ bruised cheek.

“I suck at reading you, so if stuff is bothering you, you have to tell Danny.” Kurtis laughed. 

“I’m fine.” He reassured, as Drew dropped his chin. “I just want to fill my head up with,” Kurtis tilted his head back and bit his lip against a smile, “this.” When Kurtis’ chin came down again, Drew slipped a hand round the back of his neck and dragged him into a kiss. Kurtis’ heart stuttered to life and the tingle of excitement turned into a pulse of thirst. It was probably meant to be a gentle, chaste kiss, but Drew didn’t anticipate how the concept of a game of Truth or Dare affected Kurtis. And so when they broke, they were left surprised and breathless.

“Hey,” Danny grumbled from beside them. His voice was gravelly with sleep, yet his tone was a whiny. Kurtis pulled back sheepishly. Danny laughed and wrapped his strong arm around Kurtis’ abdomen. He stole Kurtis back, careful not to jostle the injured rib. “You have to kiss me too.”

Drew smiled at them fondly, as Kurtis cuddled into Danny’s warm body. “I’m going to hop in the shower.” He said softly. He brought a palm to Kurtis’ head and lifted the curls so he could plant a kiss there, then he stole a kiss from Danny before he left. Kurtis watched him round the corner to leave. He tucked his head under Danny’s chin and felt incredibly lucky to get to wake up like this.

Danny collected his kiss, and more. Grinding his morning-hardness against Kurtis’ thigh, he slipped his tongue into Kurtis’ mouth, in a way that reminded him of the previous night. Which had the effect of drawing forth a tender needy sound. They broke apart and Danny leaned his head back and smiled. 

“Did you sleep okay?” He asked while Kurtis tried to catch his breath.

“No more dreams.” Kurtis reported and Danny seemed pleased with that answer. He brought a hand to Kurtis’ chin to appraise his jaw. His smile fell into a flat line as he did. Kurtis pulled away, hiding the bruise and meeting Danny’s eye. “Drew gave me drugs.” 

“Good,” Danny said, unwilling to back down from his investigation. Propping himself up on an elbow, he pushed his palm up Kurtis’ hip and lifted the light coloured shirt he was wearing. Revealing black tattoos and further purple bruising. He traced the fading outline. “This one looks a bit better.” 

Kurtis’ stomach turned with a strange sort of pleasure at the way Danny touched him. He still felt guilty that he’d gone off and gotten hurt in the first place, but somehow Danny made him feel warm and cared for. Danny’s hand drifted from Kurtis’ rib to trace one of the tattoos on his chest. 

“These are weirdly hot.” Danny observed. The pitch of his boxers confirmed the statement.

“Thanks?” Kurtis replied with a breathy giggle. 

“I don’t mean that they’re weird. They’re just pictures,” Kurtis snickered, and Danny threw him a look. “I don’t know, I’m just surprised that pictures make me…” Kurtis brought his hand to his mouth trying to cover even more giggles. “Nevermind.” Danny let Kurtis’ shirt down and buried his face back in the pillow. Kurtis kissed his cheek and informed him of their plans to go to the police station.

Drew returned from the shower and Danny took his place. Over the next hour they got themselves ready and caffeinated for the day. 

Kurtis was nervous to visit the police station. They had yet to arrest Blake and he had this ridiculous fear that the man would kick the door in and proclaim his innocence somehow. But Danny and Drew were with him and they were keen to help him as much as they could.

He got his phone back, the police recorded the time of Blake's first phone call and the text that he sent to Danny giving his location. Then Kurtis spent a couple of hours working with police and lawyers to refine the statement he’d given the night of the assault. Kurtis couldn’t shake the anxiety, even as photos were taken of the injuries and the restraining order was processed. 

By the time they finished it was almost 4 PM, Kurtis was exhausted, uncomfortable, and getting hungry. As they waited outside the police station for their cab. Drew suggested they see what they could do about Kurtis’ broken phone. 

“Could we just go home?” Kurtis asked, quietly. Danny’s hand found his back and rubbed it very gently. He suggested that they find something to eat instead.

They sat down for a weird late-lunch/ early dinner at a pub near their hotel. Once they sat down with the smells and sounds of cooking and food, all three discovered that they were ravenous. Over dinner they discussed pieces of the case, but Danny and Drew were hesitant to mention their ex-employee by name. Kurtis noticed them skirting the subject but ignored it in favor of picking at his food. 

Kurtis was sure the storm of comments online had yet to die down. There was also the dark-grey uncertainty of where Blake was. Kurtis looked around the restaurant. He could be here, lurking in an alley, stalking Kurtis. Kurtis pushed his food away as his anxiety kicked up. It was like the volume knob was broken, sometimes the thoughts would get so loud they practically clouded his vision. Other times Danny would kiss his cheek and Blake wouldn’t even exist. 

They finished their meal and returned to their hotel room.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurtis was relieved to be back in the hotel room. It felt safer than outside. Danny and Drew were always nearby, and it felt world’s away from everything else. Until Danny’s phone blinked with a new message. 

"I just got a text from a random number.” Danny said, his brows knitted together in confusion. Kurtis looked over his shoulder at the message. 

_How's Kurtis?_

The little green bubble confused Kurtis. "I don't recognize it.”

The little dots indicating that the other person was typing appeared. Then a picture slowly loaded, Kurtis recognized the blurred proxy and took a step back. Danny clicked it as soon as it loaded, so that his screen was filled with a shirtless Kurtis kneeling in the low light of the alleyway. Bright red blood on his mouth and more fear than defiance in his eyes.

"Drew!” Danny called out. Kurtis felt embarrassment. The kind that felt like swallowed lead, more shame than anything. While Danny's face was set in stone, seriously angry. Kurtis tried to reach out to him but his arms were heavy and his hands were shaking. 

Fuck, his hands were shaking a lot.

Drew rounded the corner and stopped. He looked at Danny, whose eyes were glued to his phone and then at Kurtis, who looked like he'd been kicked. 

“What's going on?” Drew asked, his tone low, intending to diffuse tension. Danny showed him the phone and Drew's demeanor switched from soothing to action. He pulled his own phone out and made a call.

Kurtis heard it ringing. Danny couldn't look away from the photo, that same furious energy radiated off of him. Kurtis subconsciously covered his fractured rib, as his anxious heart stuttered against it. 

Drew got through to someone at the police station. He recited the case number automatically, they put him through to the officers who'd helped them earlier that day.

"He sent a message, and a photo. Is there any way to track those?” Danny made a sound to get Drew's attention. There was more.

Kurtis found the will to move, he didn't want to see and he did. Danny angled the phone away from him. There were no words, as Drew listened to the police officer but after a short standoff Danny pushed a hand through his hair and let Kurtis see the phone.

_Send pics ;)_

Danny set the phone on a table, and let out a long breath, trying desperately to calm himself. Another message came through.

_I want to see him._

A low threatening sound escaped Danny's throat, "fucking-”

The image loading bar started to spin. Danny got Drew's attention. Kurtis didn't recognize this image right away. There was a street and a building and… 

Kurtis getting out of the cab in front of the restaurant. Kurtis felt sick, he squeezed his fucked up rib, trying to hold himself together. Danny was losing his fight to remain calm as well. Drew took the phone from him sensing that Danny was reaching a dangerous place. 

"Stand outside for a minute.” Drew ordered. "They’ve got the location.”

Danny almost turned on Drew, but bit his tongue. Drew was helping, he wasn't. Kurtis watched him slide open the door to the balcony and lean against the rail. In the moonlight he dropped his head into his hands and his fists tightened in his hair.

Kurtis didn't want him to feel like that but his trembling body refused to do what he wanted. Adrenalin surged through him but he had nowhere to run. He was trapped. 

The phone rang. Kurtis’ eyes locked on it at the same time that Drew’s did. 

"It's him.” Drew told the cop on the other line. Drew looked at Kurtis considering asking him to answer it. Then he heard the sliding door and Danny stalked over. He planted himself in front of Kurtis as if he could protect Kurtis from the insistent ringing.

Danny took the phone off the table and Drew nodded his head. 

"You need to keep him talking as long as you can.” Drew instructed. “The police are on their way to the area.” Danny answered the call.

"Hello?” 

Danny couldn't put Blake on speakerphone for fear of him hearing Drew on the line with the police. But the volume was loud enough that Kurtis could make out Blake's half of the conversation.

"How's Kurtis doing?”

"He's safe.” Danny spat the words, he was trying to put on a calm tone but it was clear he wanted to kill the man on the other line.

"I want to talk to him.” 

Drew tried to put a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny shook his head, his icy blue eyes pleading. 

"Give it to Kurtis,” Drew whispered. Danny looked like he could punch him. Drew didn’t back down. 

"One sec,” Danny replied carefully. He crossed the room to Kurtis, and put a hand to the back of Kurtis' neck. He pulled Kurtis in tight to his body and kissed his forehead. Kurtis looked up at him and the phone and felt utterly trapped. Danny blocked the receiver. "I'm here” he promised.

Kurtis took the phone in his shaking hand, and brought it to his ear.

"Hello?” his voice was low and distant, belonging to someone else.

"There he is.” Blake sounded more than pleased. His voice was hard and husky, and made Kurtis feel totally helpless. He didn’t want to do this. He looked at Danny and Drew, and quietly begged them not to make him do this. "I miss you.” Blake murmured, lovingly.

What the fuck was Kurtis supposed to say to that?

"What do you want?”

“I want to see you.” Blake’s voice was unsteady, the words slurred. He had to be drunk or high. Kurtis shivered. He didn't want to respond. He didn't know how to respond. Somehow Blake took his silence as his cue to go on.

“I had to hurt you.” He coughed, “-Got jealous when I thought of someone else putting their dick in you.” Kurtis felt tears in his eyes as he listened. He didn't want to listen anymore. He felt sick and afraid, and Danny held his shaking hand but didn’t take the phone. Why wouldn’t anyone take the fucking phone? “I wanted to be your first. It should have been me.”

"Stop,” Kurtis pleaded, the tears leaking down his cheeks weren’t enough to make Blake stop speaking. 

“I can't stop thinking about you, your body…” Blake trailed off. Danny was shaking with rage, he looked through Kurtis, unable to focus. “I'm going to find you and fuck you. If I can't be your first, I'm going to be your last.”

Drew took the phone from Kurtis' ear.

"You're never going to touch Kurtis again.” Drew said with certainty. 

"Put Kurtis back on the line,” Blake mumbled. 

“You won't be speaking to him again either.” Drew sucked in a steadying breath. “And I’m gonna have to ask you to fuck off and die.” Kurtis heard a soft ‘what the hell?’ on the other line. Then the line went dead. Drew brought his own phone to his ear.

“Okay, thank you.” Drew’s phone went dead as well. “They got him. It’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun note. I looked into 'the keep him on the line while we trace his phone' trope and discovered they can actually trace phone calls way faster these days. So once the police have the name and phone number then they just keep him on the line long enough that the police can get to his location. (obviously: it's still not hyper-realistic but there was an attempt). 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about these chapters!


	23. Chapter 23

“What the fuck were you doing?” Danny raised his voice, the anger spilling over into the room. Drew turned on him, equally furious for a moment, then he caught sight of Kurtis’ shivering form. 

“Danny,” Drew said, warning him with a low voice that this was not the time. 

Kurtis couldn’t seem to find his voice. Thoughts were racing around inside his head, his skin crawled, his heart wouldn’t stop pounding blood into his brain. He tried to convince himself that they got him, that it was over but he didn’t believe it, not when Blake's voice was still in his head.

“Did you hear him?” Danny didn’t back down from Drew. His fists were closed and Drew’s mouth folded into a flat line of annoyance. 

“You seriously want to do this now?” Drew asked, issuing a final warning. “Look at Kurtis.” Danny turned to him for a moment and Kurtis wondered how he looked. He could feel himself shaking. His staccato heartbeat was pumping an uneven rhythm. Danny hardly even saw Kurtis, too intent on tearing into Drew.

“You did that!” Danny shouted. Drew’s eyes flicked over to Kurtis and his face fell. 

“I didn’t mean to-” Drew looked from Kurtis to Danny, and back again. Drew’s patience seemed to run out at that moment. “Fuck- at least I did something!” Drew’s face twisted in regret as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Danny took a step forward, his fist tight, elbow jabbed back. 

Kurtis’ legs carried him in between them. “Stop,” he sobbed. His fists were clenched tight, not that he was going to do anything with them. His command was also undercut by the tears that were falling from his cheeks. For a moment there was only rough breathing and silence. 

A wave of nausea swept over Kurtis and he brought a fist to his mouth. He bit down on his first knuckle, then crossed to the bathroom. He clicked the lock on the door and slammed his back against it. He sunk down like a waterlogged flower crumpling in on itself. 

The tears kept coming, he wiped tears and snot off his face with the backs of his hands. “Fuck…” He didn’t hear Danny and Drew. For a while he just sat against the bathroom door breathing through his panicky tears and aching bruises. 

“Kur-tis.” Danny’s voice came through the wooden door. He knocked lightly. Kurtis leaned his head back against the door and tried to steady himself. It didn’t work. “We’re sorry.” Danny said, his voice was heavy, laden with pain and exhaustion. 

“Let us in,” Drew added. Kurtis pressed on his rib again, sending shooting pain up to his brain. The pain helped him focus on breathing, rather than crying. “Or come out, either works.” 

Kurtis couldn’t make himself speak but he felt Danny slide down to sit on the other side of the door. Things were quiet again. 

“Look, we’re going to make up right now.” Danny promised with a sigh. There was a pause, as Danny and Drew tried to figure out how to do that.

“I shouldn’t have left you on the line.” Drew finally said, his voice low and sincere. He pointedly directed the apology at Kurtis, not Danny. 

“I didn’t handle that well.” Danny admitted. Kurtis shook his head as the rough sobs quieted, tears still fell freely, but he seemed to have overcome the worst of it. Maybe the adrenaline was subsiding.

“Don’t,” Kurtis started, his voice very weak, “apologize to me.” There was quiet on the other side of the bathroom door. Kurtis hoped that meant Drew and Danny were trying to find words. It was possible that they were sitting there glaring at each other. It made Kurtis’ stomach hurt.

Drew was the first to speak, “Danny wasn’t trying to be a dick.” Kurtis wanted to smile, but he held his breath in case Drew’s tone pissed Danny off further. “He was just aggressively caring,” Danny laughed, and Kurtis smiled to himself.

“I was being a dick.” Danny stated, then directed his words at Drew, “and Drew is just going to let me off apparently?”

“I do actually feel like shit for making Kurtis talk to him.” Drew admitted to Danny. “I wish I did something else, or thought of something else.” 

“You did everything, you fucking got him arrested.” Danny pointed out, his voice soft, resigned, apologetic. “It’s done now, because of you.” They were quiet for a moment. 

“Kiss and make up.” Kurtis mumbled, his face half buried in knees pulled up to his chest.

“You have to come out here and check that we’re actually doing it then.” Drew taunted. Kurtis sighed and then sniffled. His body felt heavy, he didn’t want to move, but he needed to see that they were okay. That was one thing that would actually make him feel a little lighter. 

Kurtis got up from against the door, and looked in the mirror. He didn’t look good. His eyes were red and watery, His bruised cheek was stained with tear-tracks. He turned away before his reflection made him cry anymore. He unclicked the lock and felt Danny rise from where he was by the door. 

Kurtis opened the door a crack. Danny and Drew were standing now, facing the door of the bathroom. They smiled when they saw his one eye peek through.

“Do it.” Kurtis whispered. They laughed. Danny looked like he wanted to drag Kurtis out into the open but Drew took his hand. Drew winked at Kurtis and locked his arms around Danny’s waist.

They kissed very gently, then Danny pressed his body into Drew, deepening the kiss, giving in to it. Kurtis tried very hard not to giggle as a warm bubbly feeling started to overtake him. They pulled apart conscious of their audience. 

“Kurtis, come here,” Drew said, in his firmest tone. Kurtis opened the door and rubbed at an eye that still wasn’t dry.

“You look like shit.” Danny pointed out. Kurtis tried to laugh but it came out more like a cough. Danny wrapped him up in a tight embrace, one hand finding the curls at the back of his head and petting them with reverence. Kurtis felt another sob beginning in his throat at Danny’s gentleness. He swallowed it down, being wholly uninterested in doing any more crying. 

Kurtis looked around for Drew and found him holding water and drugs. He laughed and gulped them down. Then twisted in Danny’s embrace and gripped Drew’s shirt. Kurtis kissed him appreciatively. He savored Drew’s hot breath, and the way his tongue traced the salt trails of tears that had run over his lips. They broke apart and Kurtis held his steel-blue gaze. 

“Thank you,” Kurtis said softly, hoping Drew understood that his thanks were for more than just the Tylenol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do it," Kurtis whispered.
> 
> Please do NOT read this line in Palpatine's raspy voice. It will significantly undercut the angst.


	24. Chapter 24

“Bed,” Drew declared. Kurtis tucked his face into Danny’s neck, reveling in Danny’s warm body for a little longer. 

“I don’t want to sleep.” Kurtis countered. 

“Not for sleep then.”

“Drew…” Danny scolded his implication. 

“Not for that.” Drew replied. “God, Danny, get your mind out of the gutter.” They laughed and Danny loosened his arms to let Kurtis follow Drew to bed. 

“What for then?” Danny asked, as Kurtis crawled into the middle of the big bed. Kurtis took up a comfortable looking spot amongst the fluffy hotel pillows. Danny went to follow him, but Drew held out a hand to stop him.

“Truth or Dare.” Drew said with a smirk, “obviously.” Danny turned on him, like he had just made the stupidest suggestion in the world.

“Can we?” Kurtis interrupted. Danny paused, looking between Drew and Kurtis in confusion.

“Sure...?” He finally said, when neither of them offered him an explanation. Danny took a seat on the bed across from Drew, then turned on Kurtis, “you want to play truth or dare right now?” 

Kurtis nodded, “yeah.” 

“After all that…” Danny went on, Kurtis nodded. Danny laughed, shaking his head at the two of them. He shrugged his shoulders, “Okay.”

Drew dug his phone out of his pocket.

“And we’re playing YouTuber’s Edition.” Danny couldn’t hold in his laughter. “Yeah, okay, this makes sense.” 

“I promised Kurtis we’d play tonight.” Drew offered, as if that explanation would be sufficient. 

“I don’t want to think about…” Kurtis started, trailing off in an attempt to keep his brain from drifting back in that direction. “stuff.”

“Okay,” Danny said, his smile softening, “but we get to skip any that are stupid.” He directed that condition at Drew, who just smiled to himself as he set up the game. He handed the phone to Danny who selected DARE.

Danny started to laugh- uncontrollably. Kurtis felt a smile growing on his own face at how hard Danny was laughing. Drew stole the phone and read it. Then he broke down as well. By the time it reached Kurtis, Danny was almost crying with how hard he was laughing.

_Kiss a bald man’s head._

“W-what?” Kurtis started to laugh, it hurt, but he couldn’t stop. The bubble of tension was finally bursting and all three were caught up in the release. Danny had rolled onto his back as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. 

It was a long time before they calmed enough to speak. 

“Well, one of us is going to have to shave.” Drew remarked to Kurtis, and almost started Danny up again.

“Fuck-” Danny finally said, as he wiped tears out of the corners of his eyes. “Uh-” Danny giggled, “Anyone have a less stupid dare?”

“Kiss my bald knee.” Kurtis suggested.

“He said less stupid.” Drew reminded him. Danny laughed and grabbed Kurtis’ ankle. Kurtis giggled as Danny tried to push up his jeans high enough to get at his knee. 

“Take these off.” Danny commanded. 

With a nervous smile Kurtis felt for the button on his jeans, He paused to suck in a breath. His heart was eagerly fluttering around in his chest. He tried to chastise it, to remind himself that he’d already slept with Drew and Danny once. It didn’t work. Kurtis was still half-high on the leftover hormones floating through his veins, and his fingers shook as he discarded his pants. 

Danny helped to pull them off, then caught Kurtis’ calf and pulled his leg up to meet his lips. Kurtis laughed as he did it. Danny pecked his knee, and released his leg. Kurtis curled up, in an attempt to hide that he was already hard. 

“Cute,” Danny murmured, as Drew laughed at the pair. Danny handed Kurtis the phone. Kurtis picked TRUTH.

_Have you ever kissed a boy?_

Kurtis snickered, and showed Danny and Drew the question. 

“Well?” Drew asked. “Have you?” Kurtis couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Yeah,” He confessed. They laughed together at the ridiculousness of the question. Kurtis found the sound made him warm inside. This stupid game was somehow serving as the perfect distraction. 

Drew took the phone and hit DARE. 

_Let someone go through your YouTube History and read it aloud to the group._

Drew read the prompt aloud.

“Holy shit guys, something that actually has anything to do with YouTube…” Danny commented. Drew scrolled through his phone, trying to find his youtube history. 

“Sadly, this really isn’t that exciting.” Drew said, “Since we’ve been on tour, I haven’t been looking up anything too weird.” Drew kept scrolling. “It’s literally just dumb-” Drew cut himself off to hit play on a video. 

The first bars of “Yummy” by Justin Bieber started to play. Danny and Kurtis froze and glared at him. 

Drew coughed. “Danny’s turn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry one more silly note. Did anyone notice that I named my Blackmailer... Blake? Lolol. I didn't notice until like the final chapter. Hahaha. Blake the Blackmailer- real creative Lambardo.


	25. Chapter 25

“Are you skipping ahead again?” Danny asked. 

“Yeah, I want the good stuff.” Drew explained as he handed the phone to Danny. Danny hit DARE and rolled his eyes.

“I swear you do this to me on purpose.” Danny remarked. He handed Drew the phone and got to his knees, eyes locked on Kurtis. Kurtis smiled, but looked over at Drew anxiously. 

“What does it say?” Kurtis asked, as Danny pushed his knees down from his chest and climbed on top of him. Danny’s strong arms were on either side of his head, blocking Drew out. Danny brought a hand to Kurtis’ jaw and tilted it up. Kurtis’ pulse jumped in his throat.

First Kurtis felt his breath, then his lips followed, pressing tenderly. Then that breath got hotter and the gentle prick of Danny’s teeth tested the taut muscle in his neck. Kurtis held his breath, Danny’s tongue was there and then more pressure on the bite.

Kurtis moaned, Danny pulled back to smile at the vibration. Danny sat back but kept his eyes on the spot he’d bitten. There was no hiding how hard Kurtis was now.

“Did it hurt?” Danny asked, quirking his head. Kurtis shook his head and coughed, embarrassed by the sound he’d made. The phone was passed to Kurtis and he read the dare:

_Bite another player's neck like you’re going to drink their blood._

Kurtis put a hand to his neck, he wondered if Danny had left a mark. It didn’t feel like he bit hard enough, but maybe… Kurtis pressed the lock screen and tried to check his reflection in the black mirror. 

“Kurtis, it’s your turn.” Drew teased. He’d caught Kurtis looking for the mark. Danny hadn’t noticed in his retreat and Kurtis quickly lit the screen before Drew could point it out. He hit DARE.

_Strip down to your boxers._

__Kurtis laughed, he was only wearing a shirt, while Danny and Drew were still fully dressed. Yep, that seemed about right for this game. Kurtis shivered as he removed his shirt. Danny and Drew didn’t look away, if anything they eyed him harder._ _

__Drew stole the phone and hit DARE. Then a wide smile spread across his face. His eyes fell on Danny as he grinned._ _

__“Kurtis,” Drew sang. “Come here, baby.” Kurtis raised an eyebrow at the pet name. Danny scowled. Drew tossed the phone to Danny as Kurtis crawled over to Drew._ _

__“ _Pretend that you and the person to your left are a couple for the rest of the game._ ” Danny read the prompt aloud. He rolled his head back with annoyance. “Couples don’t need to sit together.” Danny said, as Drew pulled Kurtis into his lap. _ _

__Drew snugged an arm around Kurtis’ waist. “We do. Right, my love?” Kurtis just giggled as he looked across the bed at Danny. Drew took Kurtis’ lips and bit down on the bottom one. Kurtis gasped and pulled back, but Drew’s sly smile was for Danny._ _

__Danny huffed and shook his head, but he wasn’t truly annoyed. Drew enjoyed taunting him, ‘making him jealous’, but underneath Drew’s teasing was a genuine desire to make certain that Danny still felt important, in the moments he stole with Kurtis. Danny looked down at the phone and made a choice._ _

__“ _Trade an item of clothing with the person to your right._ ” Danny read. “So…” Danny appraised Kurtis’ state of undress. _ _

__“Kurtis.” Drew affirmed. “Do you want Danny’s shirt, or pants?” Kurtis looked at Danny sitting by himself on the other side of the bed. Kurtis wanted to go and hug him._ _

__“Shirt.” Kurtis murmured. He wanted more than Danny’s shirt. Drew held out a hand to Danny, demanding his top._ _

__“Not a very fair trade.” Danny grumbled, as he removed his shirt and handed it to Drew. Kurtis took it and pulled it over his head. It was warm, soft and smelled amazing. Kurtis pressed the fabric to his chest and tried to hide how hard he was grinning._ _

__“Now you smell good.” Drew commented. Drew hugged him a little tighter and Kurtis stole a glance at Danny, who was busy rolling his eyes at Drew. He looked pleased though, as he passed the phone to Kurtis. Kurtis looked down at the screen and considered his options for a moment. His spot in Drew’s lap was warm and comfortable, he didn’t want to leave just yet. He hit TRUTH._ _

___Share a sexual fantasy in vivid detail._ _ _

__“No...” Kurtis whined. “Can I pick dare instead?”_ _

__“Sure,” Drew replied in his ear, “Dare you to share a sexual fantasy in vivid detail.” Danny laughed as Drew took the phone and showed him what it said. “Come on babe, you can do it.” Kurtis' stomach fluttered with embarrassment._ _

__“I can’t.” Kurtis said. He brought a hand to his hot cheek and wondered if there was blush there._ _

__“We’re not going to make fun of you.” Danny said, lowering his voice in an attempt to soothe Kurtis’ nerves. Kurtis swallowed a lump in his throat._ _

__“You’re the one who wanted to play.” Drew reminded him as Kurtis tried to hide his face in Drew’s neck. “Is there stuff that you haven’t done with a guy, that you want to do?” he prompted, his finger traced the bottom edge of Danny’s shirt, reaching under to brush the skin of his lower abdomen. Kurtis nodded, and looked at Danny as he let the tickling sensation distract him from what he was about to say._ _

__“I want-” Kurtis started, his voice was soft. Drew slipped his hand to Kurtis’ hip, squeezing it, to urge him to speak. “-my mouth.” Drew’s breath was next to his ear._ _

__“That’s good.” Drew praised him, sending a pulse of heat straight down his spine. “You want to suck dick, sweetheart?” Drew’s tone was mocking, but his words were affecting Kurtis. Kurtis made the mistake of looking at Danny. His shocking blue eyes were alive with thirst._ _

__“I want you to make Danny fuck me.” Kurtis admitted. He wanted to take it back as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He wanted to hide, forever. Drew’s hand hitched his shirt up and traced up the muscle in his stomach, so that Danny could see. Kurtis felt hot and exposed. Danny was looking at him like he planned to take Kurtis and do exactly what he’d suggested, but Drew’s commanding presence kept them bound where they were, just staring each other down._ _

__“I don’t think I’d have to make him.” Drew replied, amused by the situation. Danny seemed to be almost hypnotized by Drew’s hand as it moved over Kurtis’ chest, pausing to pinch Kurtis’ nipple which only made Kurtis hotter. “An interesting thought though.” Drew kissed Kurtis’ neck, opposite the side that Danny had bit._ _

__“Can I be done?” Kurtis asked, softly. Danny looked like he definitely didn’t want Kurtis to stop, but Drew could feel the way he trembled and his gentleness overcame his sadism._ _

__“Yeah, you did good, baby.” Drew praised, teasing Kurtis with the diminutive but rewarding him for his honesty at the same time. Kurtis reveled in it. Drew’s approval flooded his brain with a bubbly warmth that made him desperate to earn more of it._ _

__Drew picked up the phone while Kurtis attempted to compose himself. Danny looked almost as hot and bothered as Kurtis did._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll likely post the end on Sunday! <3 Thanks for everyone that has been commenting and enjoying this story!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FOLKS* 
> 
> This is it! The final update! Thanks for reading!

“Your turn Danny,” Drew said cheerfully. 

“What?” Danny said, as Drew carefully nudged Kurtis off of his lap. “But-”

Drew handed Kurtis the phone.

_Whisper dirty-talk in another player's ear (whoever blushes has to kiss the other on the cheek)._

“Alright, Kurtis, you need to watch and see who blushes.” Drew instructed as he got on his knees in the middle of the bed, he turned to Danny and grinned, “Come here.” 

Danny narrowed his eyes at Drew but surrendered to the command. Danny knelt between Drew's knees, both faced Kurtis so that he could watch for who would blush. 

“What if I’m already blushing?” Danny protested, appealing to Kurtis. Kurtis shrugged.

“I can make you blush harder.” Drew said next to Danny’s ear. Danny startled, and sighed with mock annoyance. 

“Fuck,” He murmured, as he settled back against Drew. Kurtis couldn’t help but watch the way the muscle in Danny’s stomach tightened as he leaned back into Drew’s shoulder. Danny and Drew looked to Kurtis for permission to start. Kurtis giggled.

“Hey, is he allowed to touch me?” Danny said, gesturing to where Drew’s hand rested on his jeans. Kurtis considered it.

“Yes.” He decided. Danny looked offended. 

“Well, that doesn’t seem fair.” Danny whined, as Drew’s other hand traced Danny’s nipple. Kurtis was losing interest in the fairness of the rules. His aching dick was curious what Drew might do to Danny, so he shrugged off Danny’s protests. 

“Kurtis just wants to watch you struggle.” Drew began, smiling deviously. He lowered his hands to Danny’s hips, resting them there for the moment. Kurtis pressed a palm to his pounding heart, willing it to quiet so he could watch and listen without it’s relentless thrum. “You seemed to enjoy watching him in this position.” Drew’s hands inched over Danny’s hips until his fingers found the ‘v’ which cut down into his pants. Danny swallowed, nervous for what was to come.

“You guys are so cute,” Drew teased, “When you had my cock halfway down your throat, he wanted to be right there with you.” Drew’s tone changed on the curses, like his lips enjoyed the syllables more than the others. Danny’s fists rested on his thighs, he tried to keep his breath steady, but Kurtis noticed the way it hitched when Drew’s lips got close to his ear.

“What do you think he meant when he said he wanted me to ‘make you fuck him’?” Drew asked rhetorically. “I can’t stop thinking about it.” Kurtis felt like he might be blushing. Danny met his eye and held it for a moment. He was curious, he wanted to know. Kurtis couldn’t explain what he meant but Drew saw the way Danny’s eyes were trained on Kurtis while he spoke. 

“Can’t stop thinking about you fucking him.” Drew went on, his hand drifting down to grasp Danny’s dick through his jeans. Danny gasped and half-stifled a moan. “You could put your dick in his pretty little mouth. Or show him how you suck on mine.” Danny’s brows pulled together and he gave up on trying to control his breath. 

“Drew.” Danny whispered, it was soft and desperate.

“I know, you won’t let him.” Drew said, his eyes flicking to Kurtis. “You’re so gentle with him.” Kurtis bit his lip, Danny’s chest was getting pink, was he supposed to declare a winner? He didn’t speak. He wanted Drew to keep talking. “That’s why Kurtis wants me to make you fuck him. He wants me to make you fuck him _hard_.” Danny lost then, a moan escaped and Drew smiled to himself. 

Drew turned Danny’s jaw to look at him rather than Kurtis. Drew admired his handiwork. Danny’s cheeks were pink and his lungs were working hard to supply his dick with oxygen. Danny’s eyes landed on Drew’s lips, he wanted Drew to kiss him. But Drew didn’t.

Instead he picked up his phone and held it in front of Danny. “Truth or Dare?”

“ _Makeout with someone of the same gender._ ” Danny read the words aloud with a giggle, still half drunk on Drew’s dirty talk. 

“Pick Kurtis,” Drew said. “I think he might let us fuck, if you do.” Kurtis fell back into the hotel pillows behind him as Danny crawled over him. Danny crowded out everything else, his bare chest radiated heat. Kurtis’ body craved him. 

Kurtis got his arms around his neck and moaned as their bodies met. Danny’s knee rested between his legs, allowing him to grind his hard dick against his friend’s hip. For a second Danny paused like he was going to say something, his lips a breath away. Kurtis closed the distance and their happy moans mixed. Kurtis felt like his blood was on fire and his head was full of pop rocks but in a good way.

When they broke for a hasty breath, they were both smiling. It didn’t last long, Danny got greedier, his tongue was in Kurtis’ mouth. It was incredibly hot, Kurtis’ fist tightened in Danny’s hair, he wanted more. Kurtis was so hard- making out and dry humping like a teenager was going to make him blow in his underwear like a fucking teenager. 

Danny pulled back and they just breathed for a moment. Danny’s hair was a mess. Kurtis was insanely horny. 

“Well… ?” Drew asked.


	27. Chapter 27

“Yeah, fuck now.” Kurtis said, his body was practically on fire, he needed to do something about it. Danny didn’t let him up. 

“Hey,” he whispered, "I don't want to hurt you, can we be gentle with you a little longer?” Danny planted a light kiss on Kurtis’ bruised cheek. Kurtis’ heart squeezed. 

"Yeah” the word was barely more than a breath. "I've never done anything like…” Kurtis met Danny's eye to see if he understood without Kurtis having to say the words. "It's just really hot to think about.” Danny liked that. He leaned in to steal a heated kiss. "I want to try-” Kurtis sucked in a nervous breath, "just fingers.”

Danny sat back and helped Kurtis up. The three laughed and undressed, then Danny put Kurtis in Drew’s lap. Drew took Kurtis’ jaw and kissed him hungrily.

“Can’t believe Danny is sharing.” Drew commented, as he pushed his solid cock into Kurtis’ lower back. Kurtis gasped, and fought the urge to reach around and hold it. 

Danny settled himself in front of Kurtis. He bit his lip as his eyes traveled over Kurtis’ body. Then he leaned in, past Kurtis to kiss Drew. Kurtis was pressed between them, as the sound of their kiss echoed in his ear. Kurtis smiled to himself, as Danny pulled back.

Danny’s hands found his cheeks, and forced Kurtis to meet his bright eyes. “You’ll be careful with him.” Danny said with a sideways glance at Drew. Drew’s hands found Kurtis’ hips and he rubbed his hard cock against Kurtis’ ass. Kurtis gasped, and then he tasted Danny’s mouth. 

Fuck. Kurtis couldn’t keep up with it, they seemed to be everywhere. Drew’s breath was on his neck and Danny’s tongue was in his mouth. Danny pulled back and smiled at him. Then Kurtis felt a hand on his dick. 

“Fuck-” He breathed. Danny’s lips were pretty, Kurtis almost wanted them back, but more than that he wanted to touch Danny. His hands came up to Danny’s chest, then fell down his body, tracing the taut lines of muscle.

Drew’s hands felt like they were everywhere, one second they braced his hip so Drew could grind his dick against Kurtis, then the next second they were on his ass, making Kurtis whimper and moan into Danny’s lips. 

With the pop of a cap, Kurtis felt his stomach butterfly with apprehension. Danny let up on his mouth, so Kurtis could breath through his nervousness. Danny smiled, as his chest rose and fell in short rapid beats. Kurtis shivered at the coldness of the gel on Drew’s fingers. Danny’s hand was on Kurtis’ face again, and Kurtis felt the stir of his breath at his lips. Drew pressed in as Danny’s lips took him. 

Kurtis moaned into Danny’s mouth, as his body was flooded with heat. He felt Danny smile, and take his cock in his hand. Danny’s thumb grazed the head, smearing the warm precum over it, as Drew eased in deeper. 

Kurtis leaned into Danny’s shoulder, short hot gasps falling on his neck. Drew eased his finger out, while Danny brought his fingers to his mouth. Kurtis watched Danny choke on his own fingers, covering them in saliva, as Drew drove into him again, deeper than before. 

Kurtis’ head was so light, he was on the edge of pain, but he didn’t want it to ever stop. The intensity of his need surprised him, god- it was intense. Drew touched a spot inside him that nearly made him cum. Then Danny’s hand came back to his cock and Kurtis saw stars. 

“Mm,” Kurtis whimpered weakly. Danny and Drew paused. “Close.” Kurtis breathed. Danny let go of his dick but nodded at Drew to keep going. Kurtis panted into Danny’s neck. He felt like he could cry, Drew’s fingers felt incredible, he dragged them in and out at a pace that made sure Kurtis felt every inch. Then at their peak, the fullness and the pressure on that spot inside him, stirred the embers, so they burned even hotter.

Kurtis took Danny’s cock in his hand but barely had the strength to squeeze it. Drew cock rubbed against him, and Danny’s mouth was on his again. Everything was happening but the only thing his mind cared about was the rhythm of the fingers inside him, edging him closer and closer.

His stomach tightened and he knew it was going to happen. With a trembling hand he got Danny’s hand back to his dick. A moan caught in Danny’s throat as he felt Kurtis’ cock swell in his hand. Kurtis came hard. Overwhelming waves crashed over him.

“Kurtis,” It was Danny’s voice, his cheek was pressed into Danny’ shoulder and Danny’s arms were around him, holding him upright. One of Danny’s hands pet the back of Kurtis’s hair. Kurtis whimpered as his muscles woke up. He sat back on his heels and Danny shook his head. “You alright?” 

Kurtis nodded. Danny brought a thumb to his cheek and wiped away a tear. Kurtis felt another tear dripping down to meet Danny’s hand. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. 

“Hey,” Danny whispered, wiping away the next tear. “I love you.” Kurtis’ heart felt so rung out and full at the same time. He felt so happy, tears kept coming. He didn’t have any control over it. He felt so lucky.

Drew appeared then, to wipe the cum off of Danny’s hand and Kurtis’ body. Drew kissed his bruised cheek. He didn’t know how to say what he felt. What if they didn’t understand?

“Danny, what did you do?” Drew scolded playfully.

“I don’t know.” Danny said with a half giggle. 

“Love.” Kurtis managed through a half sob, he got his arms around Danny’s neck and held tight. God he felt full, emotions tumbled around inside him, fucking up his heart rate and hurting his brain. Danny petted his back very softly. 

“You broke him.” Danny accused, smiling as he squeezed Kurtis. 

“Wouldn’t be the first.” Drew replied cockily. Danny laughed and accepted a kiss from him. Drew rubbed Kurtis’ back gently as he did. Danny pushed Kurtis back, forcing him to look at them. Kurtis rubbed a tear away from his eye. 

“Thank you,” he murmured. Danny and Drew were both still hard. Kurtis almost felt embarrassed by his selfishness. “Sorry, we can keep going now.” 

“Are you okay?” Danny said, forcing Kurtis to meet his eye. Kurtis nodded, and Danny kissed his cheek. “That was really fun.”


	28. Chapter 28

Kurtis hugged Danny’s neck again. “Fuck me soon.” He murmured. Danny and Drew both laughed. 

“I will.” Danny promised. He smoothed Kurtis’ messy curls away from his face. Kurtis’ heart felt heavy in his chest. He felt drained, physically and emotionally. He pressed his bare chest into Danny trying to get more warmth, or closeness.

“And I’ll fuck you at the same time.” Drew joked. Danny shook his head and met Drew’s eye. He tightened his arms around Kurtis.

“That sounds overwhelming.” Danny said. “I don’t know if I could handle it.” He and Drew were still buzzing with energy.

“Never know until you try.” Drew replied, with a smirk. Danny’s eyes sparkled with interest and they kissed again. Kurtis felt Danny’s dick twitch against his stomach. Drew pulled back and rubbed his palm over Kurtis’ back. “Do you want to lay down or stay with Danny?”

“Stay with Danny.” Kurtis decided. Drew untangled him from Danny and forced Kurtis to look at him. 

“Are you good to help me again?” Drew asked, sincerely. He was scanning Kurtis’ face, trying to determine whether he was done or not. Drew kissed him and to Kurtis’ surprise it stirred something in him. Drew pulled back and Kurtis found himself out of breath all over. 

“Yeah,” He breathed. 

“Good,” Drew smiled when he said it. “Don’t let Danny cum ‘till I tell you.” Kurtis knew he was still drained, or he should have been, but more than that was an urge to keep going. To make sure this never ended. He nodded earnestly. 

“What are you planning?” Danny asked. He sounded curious and nervous. Drew dragged a blanket to the floor and gestured to it. 

“Come find out.” Drew taunted. Danny made his way over, followed by Kurtis. Danny’s eyes were brighter this time than they had been the previous night when he’d sucked Drew off while drunk on his own orgasm. But Kurtis cuddled up to him the same way, close enough to feel Danny’s body heat, and watch first hand how he sucked Drew off.

Danny opened his mouth and took Drew’s softening dick on his tongue. Drew smiled down at him as he did. Drew had a wall to his back, so he leaned into it while flexing his hips forwards. The look on Drew’s face was one of the purest admiration. He loved watching Danny do this. Danny moaned as he felt Drew growing in his mouth. 

Kurtis couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. Danny looked like he was enraptured by the sensation of having a cock fill his mouth. Once again, Kurtis struggled to determine if he wanted to be in Drew’s place or Danny’s. Kurtis felt his own dick stirring at the wet sounds of Drew’s dick sawing in and out of Danny. Danny pulled back with a pop and leaned his forehead against Drew’s thigh, trying to catch his breath. Kurtis seized the moment. He brought his fingers to Danny’s mouth and fucked them in and out, gathering saliva. 

Danny moaned as Kurtis’ wet hand closed on his swollen cock. “Fuck,” He breathed, as Drew took hold of his chin and directed his mouth back to it’s work. Kurtis admired the way Danny’s body tightened and relaxed with each thrust of Drew’s dick. Danny’s dick slid over his palm and through the tight ring of his fist. Kurtis barely had to move; Danny fucked into it all on his own. 

Drew’s hand curled around Danny’s head and his fingers tangled in his hair. Drew got a little more rough then pulled him off to allow him a breath. 

“You look so fucking good.” Drew commented. He looked down on Danny with adoration. Danny with his swollen lips and saliva dripping down his chin. Kurtis thought he looked beautiful too, but he couldn’t find the words, so he kissed Danny’s shoulder and stroked his dick, so that it twitched in his hand. 

Drew pushed Danny back down onto his dick, and pressed a little deeper. Danny half moaned, half choked but Drew didn’t pull back this time. Drew’s fist was tight in Danny’s hair and his hips were thrusting forward more deliberately. 

“I’m getting close,” Drew warned. “Fuck-” Danny let loose a short whimper which was cut off by Drew’s cock dipping into his throat. Kurtis felt Danny’s stomach tighten, he was close as well. Kurtis let go of Danny’s dick. Danny made a rough sound of annoyance, assuring Drew that Kurtis was following instructions. 

Drew pumped into Danny’s mouth, Kurtis felt Danny’s muscles contract with anticipation, or with the need for air. With a gravelly curse, and a rough thrust, Drew’s body curled as he came, filling up Danny’s mouth. Danny moaned, as he did, then choked and coughed as the white flooded out. Drew pulled him back by his hair, and it spilled out onto his chin. Danny leaned back into Kurtis, as he tried to catch his breath, more cum dripped down onto his chest. 

Drew used a finger to lift some of the sticky fluid back into Danny’s mouth. Danny swallowed as much as he could and looked up at Drew, desperately horny. Drew turned to Kurtis and smiled.

Drew helped Kurtis up, wrapping an arm around Kurtis’ waist to steal a kiss. The kiss was a reward for doing what he was told. Then he stood Kurtis against the wall. Drew grabbed Kurtis’ hard dick, eliciting a gasp. He didn’t realize how horny he’d gotten, watching them. Drew wove his fingers into Danny’s hair and in that moment both Kurtis and Danny realized what Drew was planning. 

Kurtis looked up at Drew, wanting him to take the lead. “Look,” Drew murmured softly, as he pushed Danny’s head forward till his lips touched the head of Kurtis’ dick. Then Kurtis met Danny’s wild blue eyes, which somehow looked even more electric rimmed in red. Tears glistened at the edges, his lips were wet and when he opened his mouth his tongue lolled out lewdly. 

Danny closed his lips over the head of Kurtis’ dick and Kurtis whimpered. It was so hot. Kurtis sucked in short little breaths as Danny, took more of it. His mouth was hot and soft, and absolutely incredible. Then Drew’s tongue was in his mouth, and Drew was pushing Danny down farther on his dick. His blood was getting hot, Kurtis moaned. 

“You’re doing so good.” Drew said, it was unclear which of his two toys he was praising. He took Kurtis’ hand and placed it in Danny’s hair. Then kissed his cheek and sank down behind Danny. Drew wrapped an arm around Danny’s torso and kissed his neck. “You are a mess, aren’t you?” 

Drew marvelled at Danny’s cum-stained face and chest. Danny was practically trembling with need, and Drew was beyond pleased with it. He reached back and grabbed the little bottle of lubricant. He took some on his fingers. 

Danny moaned onto Kurtis’ dick as Drew’s fingers sunk into him. Kurtis felt his dick pulse at the sound and vibration. He kept his hand in Danny’s hair but hardly used it to guide him the way Drew did. If anything Kurtis was trying to pull Danny off and force him to breathe. 

Danny groaned again as Drew’s hand took up his cock. Kurtis’ breath hitched and he let out a weak little sound as Danny took him over and over. Kurtis’ grip in Danny’s hair tightened, not to push him to take more, simply to hold on as his knees began to shake.

“A little more, baby.” Drew whispered next to Danny’s ear, as he bit the place where Danny’s shoulder met his neck. Drew’s fist was hardly moving on Danny’s dick, he was holding Danny on the edge. His fingers were pumping in and out though, and Danny sucked on Kurtis’ dick like his life depended on it. “That’s it, look at Kurtis.” 

Danny’s eyes came up to meet Kurtis’, they were so desperate. Kurtis felt a shooting current of heat down through his nerves. His body was reaching its limit. Kurtis’ cock bumped the tight ring of muscle at Danny’s throat and dipped past it.

“Ah-” Kurtis gasped as he felt it, he was going to cum. Kurtis’ panting turned to a rough groan as he came into Danny’s mouth. 

Drew’s bicep tightened as he forced Danny to cum as well. Danny coughed, and cried out as his mouth was filled and it erupted out of him all over his thighs and stomach. Kurtis pulled away as his cock got too sensitive, then felt his vision start to blur. 

Kurtis’ knees gave out and he slid down the wall, his body finally spent. He might have cried if he’d had any more tears. His chest heaved as he came face to face with Danny, who looked a whole different kind of spent. Drew wiped his hand on Danny’s chest, and rose to find a towel. 

“Fuck-” Drew looked down on the two of them with a huge grin plastered on his face. He looked like he might laugh, but decided to fetch the towel instead. 

Danny looked down at himself and a weak laugh contracted his cum-covered abdomen. “Jesus,” He said, smiling at Kurtis. Kurtis tried to laugh but what came was hardly more than an exhale. Drew returned and paused to enjoy the view once more before he began the work of cleaning Danny up. 

“Such a mess,” Drew murmured as he dragged the edge of the cloth over Danny’s chin and cheek. Danny giggled. Kurtis smiled to himself, as he watched them. 

“That was crazy.” Danny replied, his voice rough from the abuse.

“Yeah,” Drew agreed. “Let’s get you and your teddy to bed.” Danny laughed. Kurtis felt Drew’s arm come up under his knees. He wrapped his arms around Drew’s neck and was surprised to find that Drew could carry him. Kurtis felt overwhelming gratitude in that moment. His muscles were so tired.

Drew dropped him into bed and turned on Danny, who hadn’t moved. “Me too.” Danny whined. Drew laughed and helped Danny to his feet. 

Kurtis curled over to watch them. Drew pulled Danny into a tight hug, then let go to search for underwear. Danny gathered Kurtis’ boxers off the floor and threw them at his face, before donning his own and joining Kurtis in bed. Danny flopped down onto his back and Kurtis wriggled into his arms, pressing as much of his body into Danny as he could. Danny hugged him close, and Kurtis almost passed out from exhaustion. 

Drew joined them. He lifted Kurtis’ fringe with his palm and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Did I break him?”

Kurtis nodded into Danny’s chest, too tired to speak. “Yeah,” Danny whispered, caressing Kurtis’ spine sweetly. Drew kissed Danny deeply.

“Was that too much?” Drew asked, he put a hand in Kurtis’ hair, petting it down and making Kurtis even more sleepy. 

“No,” Danny assured him, “Might’ve been too much for Kurtis though.” Danny said, squeezing Kurtis again. “Is he asleep?” 

Kurtis made a small sound in his throat to prove that he was still vaguely conscious. “Love you.” He mumbled, the gentle beat of a heart, his own, or maybe Danny’s, was steadily lulling him closer to sleep.

“Did you start that?” Drew asked Danny with amusement. Danny cuddled Kurtis closer. 

“Maybe,” Danny whispered. Drew kissed him. 

“Good.” Drew murmured, he might’ve said more but Kurtis was already asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

“Kurtis?” 

Kurtis stirred at the sound of his name. It was dark and quiet in the room. There was the gentle whir of the air conditioner and someone breathing rather hard. Kurtis pried an eye open, moonlight filtered in through a silky curtain, one they’d forgotten to close the blackout blind over. 

Danny grumbled and reached out for Drew. “He’s here.” Danny assured him. Kurtis had drifted away from Danny, as his body had grown too warm, and was now close to the edge of the king sized bed. “You okay?”

Danny sat up and leaned over Drew to flick on a lamp. Kurtis hid his face for a moment, then eased an eye open, letting it adjust to the light. Then he poked his head up from the floof of pillows to look at Danny and Drew. Drew’ chest was rising and falling rapidly. He had an arm over his eyes, shielding them against the light. Danny’s hand travelled over his chest, trying to calm him down. Danny caught Kurtis’ eye and tilted his head, beckoning him over. 

Drew dropped his arm, his forehead looked sticky with sweat, despite the coolness of the room. Danny got a hold of Kurtis and put him in between them. Drew’s strong arms locked around Kurtis, hugging him close to his body. Danny rested his head next to them, relaxing now that Drew seemed to be calming down. 

“Good teddy.” Danny commented with a smile. 

“Drew?” Kurtis murmured with an ear to his chest. What made his heart race so furiously?

“Had a bad dream.” Drew said softly. “I couldn’t find you.”

Kurtis snuggled into Drew’s side and closed his eyes, he felt very warm. He rubbed Kurtis’ back to get his attention. 

“Will you tell us if you’re not okay?” Drew asked sincerely. Kurtis scrunched up one eye in confusion. “A lot happened last night and we didn’t really talk about it, we just fucked.” Kurtis’ brain was too asleep for that question. He looked over his shoulder at Danny for help. 

Danny looked equally lost.

“I liked the part where we fucked.” Kurtis mumbled, eyeing Drew cautiously, unsure if he’d said the right thing. 

“Sorry, my brain,” Drew stuttered, “It runs off with things and I get worried, and anxious.” Kurtis ran a hand over the muscle in Drew’s chest, and made a soft shushing sound.

“It’s okay.” Kurtis reassured him. Drew didn’t settle though, his heart still thumped in his chest just a little too fast. “I didn’t want to think about it.” Kurtis explained, his fingers started to tremble as he ran them over Drew’s chest, “It makes my hands shake when I think about it.”

Danny pet Kurtis’ curls, reminding him to take a breath. Then he felt Danny’s lips against the divet of his spine. He arched his back as a shiver travelled up it. It felt as though Danny was urging him to go on.

“And I’m tired of my hands shaking,” Kurtis said. “I’m tired of crying,” He swallowed back the stir of a sob condensing in his chest. “You and Danny make me feel so good. It’s the only thing I want to think about.” Kurtis didn’t quite shout it, but his frustration was palpable. 

He needed them to understand, but the words weren’t working. He couldn’t convey big emotions, hell, he could hardly form coherent sentences. So Kurtis reached up and kissed him, with enough force to make him understand what Kurtis was trying to say. With his hot breath and desperate tongue Kurtis tried to make Drew understand how much he had needed that stupid game of Truth or Dare.

Drew pulled back with a smile, “You’re okay then.” Kurtis nodded, and Drew wove his fingers into Kurtis’ curls, and pushed his head down. “Good, I need to talk to Danny.” 

“Hey-” Kurtis whined, as he was unceremoniously cast away. Danny laughed as Kurtis scooched and shuffled so that his head was resting on Danny’s ribs, in such a way that he could still watch them. Once Kurtis was settled Danny turned his attention to Drew.

“We fought.” Drew said to Danny, with audible regret. “I shouldn’t have-” 

Danny shushed him with a kiss. Kurtis bit his lip- they were so hot. “Please don’t fight again.” Kurtis said.

“We’ll try not to.” Danny said, lingering close to Drew’s lips. “By the way,” Danny turned to Kurtis, “You passed out, but you know that we love you, right?” Kurtis felt a big stupid grin spreading over his face. There was nowhere to hide, they were both looking at him.

“Yeah,” Kurtis replied, he felt warm all over. Warm and embarrassed and loved. 

“So fucking much.” Drew added, squeezing Kurtis’ hand. The warmness intensified, like it was igniting his bones and burning up his chest.

“Are you hard?” Drew laughed, Kurtis coughed in surprise and flexed his hips into Drew’s thigh. It sent a shooting heat up his spine and invariably confirmed that yes- he was hard.

“It’s a love boner.” Danny explained. All three laughed and Drew pulled Kurtis up so that he was properly between them. Drew took hold of Kurtis’ jaw and tilted his head for a kiss. First the press of his hungry lips, then his greedy tongue. Kurtis whined as his abs tightened, seeking further stimulation. 

“How can you be horny?” Drew commented with amusement, when he let go of Kurtis’ lips. Danny took Kurtis’ chin and captured his lips. Danny was soft and tender with him, until his hand found just how hard Kurtis had gotten. Then the romance dissolved into tongue fucking. Danny was breathing hard when he pulled back. 

“Love-fetish?” Danny joked. 

“No. If anything, I think mine would be Drew’s dirty talk.” Kurtis replied honestly. “Just like if we’re talking about what my fetish is.” 

“What -like, how Drew’s fetish is being mean to me?” Danny said. “And mine is cuddl-”

“Face-fucking?” Drew and Kurtis said in unison. Danny coughed, and all three started to laugh. 

“Shut up!” Danny said, through his giggles. His cheeks were pink, but he couldn’t stop smiling. None of them could. “You know it’s three in the morning, right?”

“We should go back to sleep.” Drew added with a sly smile. 

“But what if…” Kurtis suggested looking between them, “we didn’t.” Danny tucked his face under Kurtis’ chin and found the spot he’d marked earlier, while Drew stole Kurtis’ lips. 

They didn’t go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> -just kidding-
> 
> I am going to end the story here but leave it open so that I could do more if inspiration were to strike. However, I’ve kind of written myself into a corner in which I have two options.
> 
> Option A: Danny and Drew go home to their wives, and Kurtis who is still recovering from this whole ordeal goes home to Canada by himself (I made a mistake cutting Jenna!!).
> 
> Or Option B: I come up with some random way for them to stay together and hang out (perhaps a global pandemic which forces them to isolate together for fourteen days? Lol!)
> 
> I’m not too keen to write a tearful airport goodbye because I like happy endings and I don’t have enough plot (what plot?) for fourteen days worth of isolation. So… this is where we leave off. 
> 
> Sorry about including the wives, if that bothered you. I know that everyone being happy and fine with stuff like this is a little unrealistic, but it makes me happy to imagine them having that much love in their lives. 
> 
> I’d like to thank everyone for reading, special thanks to those of you who commented lots. They’ve really meant the world to me! This was so much fun to write, I’m really happy with how it turned out. I don’t have a plan for more at this time, but I’ll be back as soon as inspiration strikes!
> 
> Finally, If you enjoyed this please leave a review (review the chapters, review the whole story, I love feedback), it’s so wonderful to hear your thoughts. Tell me your favorite parts, what you’d like to see more or less of in the future. Also if you have any questions, please let me know!! 
> 
> Thank you again!!


End file.
